The Onslaught of Natsu Dragnologia the zero generation dragon slayer
by yamiyami no skeleton8057
Summary: Natsu Dragnologia embrace hate and madness when he is faced with a life and death situation,as a result of that he is granted the 4 types of magic that are considered the most evil magic in the all of earthland. A/U Demonic/Strong/Smart/Insane/Dark/Semi-evilNatsu NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. hello this is my first fanfic I read a lot of stories about a Dark Natsu so I decided to write if I mess up in my grammar first fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1**

Normal Pov 

A boy around 6 years old , his pink spiky hair long and wild as the wind started to blow to opposite direction he was running. Clothes dirty and shredded and it doesn't even look like proper clothes to wear, but that all he had and the same can be said about his shorts, you can see the pale skin hiding behind the shredded clothing along with the burns and cuts plastered all over it. His feet covered with blood and mud along with the cuts behind the coat of liquid and dirt. He looks like he came out of hurricane, his eyes are watering as tears started to flow down his cheeks as he heard.

"CAPTURE HIM"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE"

This little boy has been in slavery even since his parents sold him, ever since then he's been treating worse then dirt, with him working in the field and as a servant, he doesn't know his name they just call him 'boy' or 'little slave'. He lives in constant fear that he will be killed in any second. What's worse is that there are other slaves in that place most are adults and young teenagers he's the only child there, and when he's out in the field he sees the 'slave masters' get their guns and unlock the chains of a random male slave run telling him that he's free to go and when the poor man is running the 'slave masters' start to shot him and hunt him down like a animal, the first time he saw this the little was so scared that he couldn't move but forced his body to move because he knew if they catch not working their kill him, when he's a servant he sees the male slave owners always raping the women slaves in front of him it terrifies him but most of all he's sad that the women are always getting used but like before the boy can do nothing,the little boy wishes he was strong enough to help them, however he even knows that in order to get strong he needs power. He usually feels a strong heavy feeling in his stomach every time he witnesses those acts on the slaves, he knows it's hate. He hates them for treating others that way.

The little boy always wonder why do they keep him around the slave owners I mean he's just a kid he's not power and not a good worker, the boy always wonder about that until today these slave owners are now doing cult like rituals with humans as sacrifices according to them in order for them to gain powers and more riches they must sacrifice a child, a child that is over the age of 5 that's where the little boy comes in, today he was going to get sacrifice the boy heard this and as the slave owners get the ritual reading the little notices that his chains are loose and flees as fast as he can now with the slave owners in hot pursuit he wishes that something happens so he can be saved, but unfortunately for the boy the slave owners catch up and beat him to a bloody pulp leaving him unconscious. The owners lift his almost life less body of the ground and start to drag him the ritual area.

"See you little fuck this what's happens to animals who disobey their masters" said one of the them

"Yeah at least be proud that you get to be a important sacrifice HaHaHa" said the other one as he laughs

They put the boys body on a wooden pole and wrap him up with chains surrounded by hay and skinny branches then they blindfold his eyes they then start to chant and then sits the hay and branches on fire.

"HEAR US GREAT WIZARD ZEREF PLEASE GRANT US POWER THAT WOULD MAKE US GODS WE OFFER A CHILD SACRIFICE!" Yelled the slave owners

The boy still unconscious not aware that his body is being set a blaze by these monsters, the fire starts consume the poor boy.

The boys mind

The little wakes up in a empty white space

"He-hello is anyone here? Hello" said the boy as he stands up and looks around trying to find someone or anything he sees nothing just white everywhere, the boy starts to panic.

"I..I'm.. I dead?" Said the boy in a low tone

 **"No not yet but you will be soon"** said a sinister monster like voice. The voice made the boy jump out off his skin

"Wh..wh..who there?" Said the little boy scared out of his mind but trying to claim himself.

 **"The solution of your problems** ** _"_** said the voice as figure starts to take a form of a tall man with a shadowy cloak with bandages and chains all over his body, the figures face was cover by a hood the only facial features it had was two glowing eyes one red the other purple the little boy turns around to see the figure, the voice alone made the little pee his pants but now the appearance of the figure made him shit his pants in fear.

"A..ar..are yo..you...de..death?" Asked the boy wondering how he mustard the courage to ask the figure.

 ** _"No allow me to introduce myself"_** said figure as it pulls it hood down to revealed a young man around his early twenties with onex colored eyes and pink spiky hair he look like the little boy but there's more the man has set of brownish horns on the top of his head. The little boy was baffled the man that stands in front of him looks like him but with horns.

 **"Hello my name is E.N.D or Etherious Natsu Dragnologia I'm you. We got to have a talk"** said the man now known as END or Etherious Natsu Dragnologia

"H-How? but I'm me and you are you I don't understand" Asked the boy with little brain trying to comprehend this situation

 **"I'll put in simple terms I'm you from 400 years ago, you are my reincarnation but before I answer why I'm here let me ask you a question?"** Asked Natsu to himself

"What do you want to know?" the little boy said now that he calmed down a little.

 **"First since you don't have a name you can take my name."** Said E.N.D

"N-Natsu D-Dragnologia? Ok I guess that be fine ,Natsu Dragnologia huh I like that name. But h-how I'm I here and w-why?" Asked the little Natsu nervously probably going to get a answer that he won't like.

 **"Yes that's right you where knocked out. Well you are getting burn alive as we speak, as you know those filthy humans are trying to summon** ** _him."_** Said E.N.D as he said the last part a bit more bitterly. He then continue.

 **"As a result of their ignorance you are about to die unless I do something."** Said the tall man to his younger self.

"S-so what are you going to do then?" Asked Natsu to E.N.D.

 **"We will make dealing you do my a small favor and I gave you power"** said E.N.D

 **"Ripped this seal"** E.N.D said as he opened his cloak to revealed a dark empty space with a piece of paper that had a odd design. Natsu didn't hesitate he went to rip the paper, it had a weird mark on it with purple, red, black, and white flames around it. Natsu looked at it then ripped it. As soon as the paper was the floor E.N.D gave Natsu a devil smile. Then out of nowhere E.N.D grabs Natsu by one arm lifting the unsuspected boy to eye level and with his another arm started to glow, then out of nowhere E.N.D impaled the boy stomach with that arm that was glowing. Natsu felt a huge wave of pain, as he thrown on the floor. He look up to see E.N.D who was still smile.

 **"Now that you did ripped the seal you have agreed to inherit my"** said E.N.D

"W-what yo-you d-do?" Asked Natsu still on the floor.

 **"I gave you what little magic power I still have left I will soon disappear and as soon as I disappear you will regain consciousness if i'm correct the powers I gave you will drive you insane and your hatred will consume you but at least you won't be weak anymore. You will also gain my memories, it might hurt a bit but you will survive I bet you still have a lot question my memories will answer them so try to use them to your advantage I guess it's time I've been stuck like this for 400 years, seeing how I can finally rest, Maybe I can finally see-"** E.N.D didn't finish his statement as he disappeared. As soon as E.N.D disappears the blank white space that Natsu woke up to starts to change to a black space with many colors and shapes floating around he then wakes up.

 _The real world_

The slave owners don't notice a change of anything, feeling disappointed they start to put the fire out, they see the badly burn body of the child still intact thinking that he's dead and the animals will come and eat him, they start to make their way to their home. When out of nowhere they hear a unholy scream coming from the Natsu body. They turn around to see fire to consume Natsu body but this fire is different it's red blood fire not the regular color of yellowish red. Needless to say the slave owners where stunned as their fear took over and made their bodies so heavy that they can't move, they know that they did something wrong.

 _With Natsu_

Natsu open his eyes to see the slave owners walking to the their house he feels pain everywhere but he feels power so much power, he lets out a huge roar and feels his hate coming out and fire coming out of his body, put this fire is not hurting him it's actually healing him, it's repairing all the damage caused from the flames from before but he also feels strong. He breaks the chains that where used to wrap them to the pole for the ritual he then sees the slaveowners looking at him with a frightful look.

Natsu couldn't control his anger he walks to them and give them the biggest sadistic smile. His body was still on fire thanks to his new found powers, his body is still badly burn he looks like a walking flaming zombie. He walks up to them and start going crazy punching, kicking, breaking bones, complete annihilating them. After a few minutes Natsu stands in a middle of pool of blood with body parts everywhere with a smile on his face. He notices that his body doesn't hurt anymore and that his wound have completely healed with a few scars here and there. He the starts laughing.

"HAHAHAHA what wonderful power and theirs more yes their more to be dis-" Natsu couldn't complete his sentence as he feels a bombardment of images rushing in his mind, he feels another wave of pain hit him.

"I..I g..gu..guess th..hat what h-he me..meant ab.. about the me..memories." Said Natsu struggle to control the pain. He takes a deep breath and feels the pain fading away.

"I guess I will need to sort out the memories later now to destroy this place." Said Natsu happily

Natsu walks over to the house getting ready to burn it to the ground when he remembers that their other slaves in the estate, he walks to the tiny hunt all the slaves including himself you to sleep, and sees something he didn't expect to see all the slaves both male and female have been killed most likely by the slave owners. Natsu looks at their corpses and shrugs it off.

'At least they can finally rest in peace' thought Natsu about the slaves but he needs to destroy everything about this place, we made it his plan to wipe it out of the face of this earth. He lifts his arm and focuses on his hand to fire a fire base attack seeing as he knows he can uses fire magic. He then feels something come out and boom the hunt where the corpses were at is burning. He looks at it and walks away starts to head to the main house that was owned by the monster that he killed a minutes ago and then does the same over and over again to all of the property of those assholes, as soon as he sees that the entire hell hole is completely burn to the ground leaving only ashes, he starts crying the hell he had to endure is over, he didn't wake up this morning thinking that his nightmare will be over today Natsu wipe his tears, and starts to walk away from this place making sure that he will never return to this place ever again. He sees piece black cloth wide and long enough to cover his little body then starts makes his way to the woods so he can find a place that is secluded so he can sort out his memories he got for his past self. As Natsu walks he thinks to himself

'So this is what hate and madness give you I wonder what other type of power I have.'

 **A/N hello world thanks for reading I didn't make Natsu last name Dragneel because I like how Dragnologia sound.**

 **Also tells if you like it Thank for reading have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This chapter is going to be a bit gory so I warning you now.**

 **"E.N.D speaking"**

 **'E.N.D thoughts'**

 **Chapter 2**

Third Pov 

X773 - Woods 

Natsu who is making his way through the dark woods looking for some secluded area that can guarantee no human interference, so he can sort out the memories E.N.D left him and train to control his newfound powers.

'I feel so powerful but it's so hard to control it but what's worse is that I feel that with every passing second I feel more and more power appearing in my body and trying to escape, my body is barely keeping the flames at bay I should hurry up' thought the small boy, who just this morning was a weak slave getting brutally beaten and torched alive, to given the ability to use magic and liberating himself from the cruelty of those monsters. Natsu kept on walking and soon found a pretty big cave, the little boy held his hand out to produce a flame so his can see what may or may not be lurking. After a few minutes of searching he finds or scenes nothing. He sits down in the cave, in complete darkness and starts to sort all the memories. Natsu closes his eyes and starts to see random images appear of E.N.D. Natsu tries to make sense of the memories but it's too many of them. Natsu then feels all sorts of magic running through his small body, he tries to focus on the memories all became too much for him then all his body started to twitch violently and his features started to change, horns begin to grow on his head, purple scales started to from on his face, arms and legs, both his hands and feet begin to get dragon like claws, last was a reddish scaled tail that sprouted out.

Natsu yelled as the all of this was painful, he can feel the changes on his body very well, he tried to open his eyes to see what was done but he couldn't open them for some reason, he then feels blood coming out of his eyes, it felt so awful that he wanted to die then deal with the pain, then out of nowhere a air white bubble started covered his body and it was filled with his fire magic, a pitch black colored magic and a purple colored magic, Natsu lets out a giant roar of pain then boom the air bubble that contained all those magic that surrounded Natsu expanded through the woods destroying everything in about a 2 mile radius, the only thing that was standing was Natsu who still had his eyes closed but not twitching anymore.

 **"I...I...I...I see so those are his memories, when he give me his powers I agreed to inherit his will, so he is me and I am him. Those who have wrong him"** Natsu stop as he realized that he is E.N.D.

 **"no wrong me will be punished."** Said Natsu as he opened his eyes to reveal a two completely different eyes, the right eye is a complete-bloody shade of red , while the left a chaotic dark purple eye. Natsu looks at his new features with awe as he sees his arms, that are from hand to elbow completely covered in purple scales. His feels something in the back moving back and forth he turns to see a red scaled tail. He sight shifts to his legs and like his arms are covered in purple scales, he also notes that he now has claws. Natsu raises his right arm to his head to feel the horns that sprouted out during his transformation, he sees that his right arm has the Tartaros guild mark on it. He then smiles with glee, he has transform from a human to a Etherious. He then turns his magic on his fire magic and his new found powers. He his standing his arms in the air his right arm covered in dark magic while his left was in a air bubble, the rest was covered in his fire magic and the purple magic that is chaos magic.

 **"I have the darkness magic that swallows anything into nothingness, the hell flames that reduces everything into ashes, Tremor magic that destroys everything and last but not least chaos magic that corrupts all, the 4 types of magic that is the most evil in all of earthland. Igneel you and those dragons, Mard Geer and Tartaros, Acnologia all of you will die by my hand for what you have done to me HAHAHAHA!"** Natsu yelled laughing, He stops as he hears clapping. Natsu turns to see who is there, he turns to see a young man with black hair and dark eyes wearing man a high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He is the black wizard Zeref.

"Well done young Natsu I knew you had it in you." Said Zeref with a kind welcoming smile.

" **YOU. How long have you been there?"** Said Natsu

"About a few hours. I was going to introduce myself sooner but by the time I to the cave you where at, you where in a deep sleep sorting out E.N.D memories and turning into a Etherious. I see you know everything about E.N.D." Said Zeref.

 **"Yes I know that you made him using the body of your deceased brother and negative Ethernano. I know about the purpose of his creation. I know about everything else, there's still some hazy stuff but I got the idea. And I know about you black wizard Zeref, or Zeref Dragnologia."** Said Natsu.

"Yes young one I did make E.N.D that way. But perhaps there's something else that E.N.D's memories didn't show you." The black wizard said

 **"Which is?"** Asked the small Etherious.

"I'm certain that his memories showed that he gave all the Etherious under his command a curse so they won't have to really depend on magic all that much but in doing so he subconsciously gave himself a curse as well while others had curses of pure power such as thorns and explosions, he has the curse of human emotions." Said Zeref

 **" That was my curse? That would explain those other memories. Enough about that are you here to kill me?"** Asked Natsu with a blank look on his face.

"No of course not. I came to see you and to make sure that my agreement with E.N.D is still on seeing how you are him now." Said Zeref

 **"Yes when I become strong enough and gotten rid of those who wroung me. I will kill you and rule this world." ** Said Natsu turning on his magic as he spoke. Zeref smiles and begins to walk away.

"Well I should take my leave I'll see you in a few years Natsu. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again Natsu. I suggested that you should train to master your magic, after all you are a shell of the E.N.D. You will accomplish nothing will the strength you have now. One more thing Natsu your hate and madness is indeed powerful but use it don't let it use you. So long Natsu and good luck." Said Zeref as he faded away. Natsu walked away.

 **"Tsk cocky bastard. I guess I should search for a new place after all I did destroyed this area. I should eat something maybe I'll find a bear or a deer? I should train for a year, the year is X773 so am 6 years old. Once I'm 7 I should travel and get back my glorious Onslaught back."** Said Natsu as he went into the woods looking for a new cave to train.

X774 - Woods 

Two men can be seen outside of the woods with camping gear both are looking at the bushy pine trees with caution, both men are what you call beast hunters, they hunt and love to explore any type of wilderness, both men were called from the nearby village to hunt for a demon that has been spotted lurking in those woods. The two hunters are both wizards one uses guns magic while the other uses plant magic.

"Hirako I you think we're going to find anything here i mean demons don't exist" said one of the hunters to his friend.

"Demons may be a myth but there's something definitely here, and we're going to find it come on let's go Asuma" said the hunter identified as Hirako.

Both men ventured in the woods for about an hour they then came across a grassy plain that had no tress what's so ever it looked peaceful with the sunny sky, a nice breeze of air and green grass, but as they walked more on the grassy plain they noticed that it was too quiet, they both stop as they see the reason why it was too quiet. They see hundreds of animal bones on the grass just laying there decaying and becoming one with the grass, needless to say the hunters got the shit scared out of them.

"O-ok there's something definitely out there" said Asuma

"You got that right but what?" Said Hirako.

 **"Maybe a demon?"** Said a voice that made both men jump a couple feet in the air. They turn around to see a 7 year old Natsu with his hood covering his face and small body.

"H-how? Who are you" asked Hirako scared out of his mind.

 **"I am none of your damn business, that's who I am. Better question who the fuck are you humans?"** Asked Natsu with his demonic voice scaring them even more.

"W-we are here to hunt down to demon that is leaving in these woods. I guess you are it." Said Asuma as he takes a fighting pose.

"Y-yes we where hired by the nearby village to hunt you down, you been scaring the village." Said Hirako with a boost of confidence.

 **"So I'm getting hunted down for just scaring some people. Wow that amazing so you were gonna to kill me for that? HAHAHAHA bring it on"** said Natsu giving them a hand gesture that said come on. Both men rushed the young Etherious.

"Guns magic: sniper"

"Plant magic: vines trap"

Natsu smiles as green vines start to wrap around him and a sniper is aim at his head.

"Your trap. Any last words?" Said Hirako ready to pull the trigger.

 **"Fire Dragon: Hell Ashes"** Natsu said as the vines that where wrap around him burst into flames and turn into ashes in a matter of seconds. Both hunters didn't expect that, but before they can react Natsu leaped in front of them and touch their right shoulders with his left hand that was cloaked in purple chaos magic.

 **"Chaos Dragon: Uncontrollable"** said the Etherious. Both men looked confused wondering what happen as second later both of their right arms started to moved uncontrollably.

"W-what d-do you just d-do to us? I can't control my arm" said Asuma.

 **"I used a simple chaos disrupter spell whose ever limp I touch will lose it control for about 30 seconds depending how strong you are. You two are pretty weak so I needed a tiny bit of chaos to do it."** Natsu said joyfully toying with them. Both men stood there not knowing what going to happen next, they see Natsu right arm glowing with black smoke.

 **"Dark Claw"** Natsu gutted both men with his attack, but both are not dead but seriously injured. Natsu notices both are wearing backpacks, he opens them up to see food, water and other supplies, he smiles and decided to take their resources.

 **'I could use these resources for my travels, no doubt the humans are going to look for these two I should leave, it's been about a year already.' ** Thought Natsu taking the backpacks of the hunters. He then hears one still moving.

"Wa-wait wh...where n-not do-done"

 **"You may not but I am. Am taking your stuff consider it a trade I don't kill both of you and I take your stuff. Don't worry I'll make a trail for you and your friend to craw to society."** Said Natsu facing the direction of the village, he raises his right hand and cocked his fist to throw a punch.

 **"Tremor magic: shock wave."** Natsu's hand is now covered in a white air bubble. He throws a punch that look like it cracked the air a second later a huge shockwave destroy at least 2 miles of the forest only leaving the a few tree stumps that survive the shockwave. Asuma looked at this and then back at the small Etherious, one word came up in his mind. Destroyer.

"Before y-you leave. W-why are there animal bones all over this place?" Asked Asuma struggling to stay conscious.

 **"Simple I eat all of those animals, and I was to lazy to destroy the remains, so I let nature do it for me."** Said Natsu as he picks up the two backpacks and starts to walk away.

 **"Stupid human, I guess I was a bit too rough, but I needed a measure stick to find how powerful I've to become, I still not strong enough to get even with them, but I'm strong enough to get stuff done, before anything I need to get my Onslaught back, if my memory serves me correctly the underground base I had before my death should be still standing, after all I told no one about it. So I'm in the nation of Bosco so I should go west to the nation of Fiore."** With that Natsu disappears into the woods ready to travel and turn the world up side down.

 **Author notes: First of all thanks for ready. Second E.N.D memories I was going to write about them in this chapter but it seem to long so I'm gonna mention them in a series of flashbacks though out the story. Third anyone who is confused about Natsu tremor power, it's Whitebeard's power from One Piece, and his chaos magic and the rest of his powers I will explain that more in later chapters. Fourth this Natsu is insane he believes he's E.N.D and E.N.D is him just clear that up. Fifth Zeref and Natsu are technically brothers but** **both of each other don't acknowledge that fact. Sixth I got inspiration from many anime characters like Akainu, Whitebeard, Blackbeard from One Piece, and Madara Uchiha from Naruto just to name a few. The idea is to put all of them in Natsu. Seven the bones of dead animals on the grass what's something I made up out the blue just a thing I just wanted to write about to make Natsu look at bit scarier. Lastly this is a NatsuxHarem just letting you all know I haven't decided who to put but I got some ideas on who probably next chapter I'll put who maybe. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think, and if you have a question pm it and I'll answer it. Have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **"Natsu speaking"**

 **'Natsu thoughts'**

 ** _"Dragon speaking"_**

 _ **'Dragon thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 3**

Year X774 

About three days after Natsu left the woods that he had been training and living in, he cross the border of the nation of Bosco to the nation of Fiore. His base which his past self made 400 years ago is near the border of the two nations. Natsu found it simpler to travel at night by flying because of course theirs less people and more peaceful. Once he crossed the border he headed north that's where his base is at. After about an hour of walking north though the forests of Fiore he found a waterfall,

 **"I found you."** Said Natsu as he jumped throw the falling water to enter a cave. Natsu waves his hand left to right 3 times then once down then a magical glyph appears right in front of him then it disappears as he undid the magical glyph he place on the cave. The cave floor open up to reveal a long spiral staircase going to down, Natsu lit his hand with fire so he can sees as he proceeds to walk down the stairs. He made it to the bottom of the stairs to a dark room, the young Etherious snaps his fingers and his fire travel lighting all the torch wall sconces. With light in the room Natsu gets a better look of the stuff in his secret base, he walks around looking at the stuff he left in there some clothes, and chest full of gold and precious stones, and books of spells, it even had a bedroom and a bathroom. His eyes shifts to a object that is hanging on the wall in front of him, he then smiles.

 **"There you are my glorious Onslaught"** said Natsu as he take the object off the wall. The object he dubs Onslaught is a non-folding wide fan called a gunbai, the war fan had the Tartaros guild emblem on the left side of it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it, it's carved from an unique spirit tree from which only ritualistic instruments are made, it's covered in a special type of metal that is able too withstand E.N.D's overpowering magic without it getting destroyed or damage during battles. Natsu grabs it and takes a deep breath. He smiles then as he looks at the left side of the weapon he sees the Tartaros guild emblem on it he gives it scornful look.

 **"Those bastards I'll get even with all of them. I should look through the old books and refresh myself on the spells I've forgotten, let me see if Archive still works. I should also change my clothes I been wearing this for more then a year." ** Said Natsu as he scrapped his Onslaught on his back using the chain that is connected to it.

 **"Damn it's a bit too uncomfortable I'll get used to it, I mean back then I was a bit taller."** Said Natsu remembering that his past self was 6.0ft tall so carrying a long weapon like his Onslaught was not that much trouble comparing to his size right now, Natsu is around 3.5ft tall for a 7 year old.

He walks to the book self and picks up one of the books that is label Archive, once he open the book three giant golden screens and a keyboard appear he starts to research for current events and anything on his enemies. After about a hour he found out that the dragons have not been seen for about 400 years ago and become nothing but myths to the humans, he found out that the Tartaros guild is still active and has joined an alliance with other wizard guilds called the Balam Alliance, as well on other events.

 **"So alliances eh? what are you prices of dog shit up to? It doesn't matter you will all die by my hand. Hmm what's this R system? So Zeref has cult followers trying to 'resurrect' him, foolish humans they don't even know that he's alive. So the ones that make the rules are called magic council and these wizards saints are the most powerful wizards of Ishgar. There's more"** Said Natsu spending another 5 minutes on Archive researching on guilds both legal and dark and the way how Fiore citizens get by everyday, gathering information that he needs. But little does he know that a certain person is observing him.

'So this is E.N.D? He doesn't really like look Zeref but their presence are alike only difference is that Zeref's is giving the vibe of self loathing while E.N.D's is hatred towards others. Zeref told me that he's wants to destroy his enemies and everyone that gets in his way, I fear that theirs a major possibility that he might be a danger to Fairy tail in the future unless...' Thought the person looking at Natsu gathering information. The person decided to leave the base making sure that they don't get noticed.

Once he was done he spends 30 minutes skimming through the pages of some of his books of old spells that he have might off forgotten. He the decides to change clothes after all he's been wearing the same rags for a long time now, looks around for clothes he can wear that fit him, he finds a couple of things that could fit him he just had to do a couple of modifications to the clothes. He goes in the bathroom to shower and clean himself up, the first thing he does is to put on bandages covering his neck, torso, scales covered arms and legs only leaving his hands and feet exposed also leaving his face unbandaged he then changes to his new clothes, his new outfit consists of closed collared, long sleeved waistcoat, which is untucked and zipped. Some black pants that had a hole in the back so his tail can move freely and black open-toed sandals for his claw like feet. He put on his new clothes, and looks in the mirror and felt something missing he sees his cloak on the floor he puts it on, he looks but something else is missing, he turns to the pile of clothes and notices two pieces of cloth tangled in a spiral, he walks to it and pulls it out he sees that it's two scarfs one is pitch black while the other is a white one with a scaled pattern, he stares at both scarfs for a minute, he has no memory of these scarfs but something about these scarfs seem nostalgic to Natsu. He snaps out of his thinking and puts the white one around his neck while the black one he wrapped around his forehead like a bandana he then puts his hood on. He walks to the mirror and smiles, as he recalled his past self always dressed like that.

 **"Now I feel better all I truly look like a demonic grim reaper. I just need is my Onslaught and I'll be good."** Said the young Etherious as he straps his Onslaught on. He now has all the information he needs to travel, get even stronger, and to achieve his goals. He takes a look at the chest full of gold and other expensive stones, also his books and other belongings, he decides to take it all with him he does a simple storage spell puts all of his things in the a pocket dimension where he used store this. Once he got everything he needed, he puts out the fire and seals off the base, he takes one last look at his base then he proceeds to leave the waterfall, he looks up at the sky notices getting brighter as the sun starts to come out.

 **'What now? I honestly have no idea where to begin. Wait a minute how can I forget that, Coconino forest is only a few miles away from here. Perhaps he still alive. He never was the strongest among them but was formidable I guess I can use him as a measuring stick, I hope he's still alive, if he is he would be after I'm done with him. '** Thought Natsu flying in the air as heads southwest to a forest called Coconino.

"Hmm I didn't know that he can fly. Well that explains how he got to Fiore from Bosco so fast. I should follow him maybe I can have a conversation with him" said a the person who was spying on Natsu. It turns out that this person is the Fairy Tactician and first master of Fairy tail Mavis Vermillion.

"I have to be careful Zeref says he can sense spirits better than even one on earth" Mavis said as she starts to follow Natsu.

Hour later with Natsu 

Coconino forest just a southwest of Natsu secret base, is a majestic forest where all types of plant life live and thrive. This place is known for both its nature green beauty and its uninhabitable and dangerous terrain. Natsu lands right in the middle of the forest, he starts to sniffs around for anybody, a smirk appears on his face he put his hood down to reveal his scaled covered face and horns, he draws his Onslaught from his back. Then a second later something landed right behind Natsu. He turns his head lazily to look at what landed, once he saw what landed his smile becomes wider.

 **"Hello Virentium it's been a while, 400 years to be exact. So you overgrown lizards are alive"** said Natsu in a taunting matter to the figure who turns out to be Virentium one of the strongest plant dragon on earth. He's a green organic like dragon with many shades of green on it.

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR PRESENCE IN THIS WORLD AGAIN YOU ARROGANT MONSTER!"**_ Yelled Virentium as magic energy starts forming near his mouth area.

 ** _"PLANT DRAGON ROAR!"_** Yelled the green dragon as a giant green colored blasts of magic energy comes out of his mouth directed at Natsu. Natsu chuckles softly as he lets out his own roar.

 **"Fire dragon roar!" **

Both dragon roar attacks collide with one another, both equal in strength so the attacks cancelled each other out. A huge cloud of smoke appear as a result of the magic attacks, the only thing that survived was Natsu and some left over debris, Natsu still standing where he initially was before. Natsu sees the dragon first and attacks him.

 **"Tremor magic: Shockwave"** said Natsu as he punches the atmosphere in front of him in a attempt to hit the plant dragon with a shockwave. The dragon easily dodges it by flying above him. Virentium rushes Natsu with his giant claw trying to decapitate the Etherious. Natsu easily dodge it by jumping right behind him but Natsu notices something different from the dragon.

 **'He's different not only is he weaker but is like he lost his fighting spirit. Let me make sure I could be mistaken.'** Thought the Pink haired Etherious as he runs to the dragon and engulfed his Onslaught with chaos magic.

 **"Chaos magic: chaos caliber** " said Natsu as he slashes right arm of the dragon clear off with his Onslaught. The plant dragon scream in pain as his right arm lands right in front of him. Natsu left arm is now covered in dark magic and walks to the dragon.

 **"I can't believe you have become this weak. Don't worry I'll soon end your pathetic excuse of a life. Dark claw!"** Natsu yelled as his dark covered hand ripped Virentium left arm off as well, leaving the plant dragon screaming agony. Natsu straps his Onslaught on to his back and faces the greatly injured Virentium.

 **"Tell me something Virentium why are this weak? I mean 400 years ago you would have easily dodge all of my attacks, I was holding back while you were going full force, don't tell me Igneel lost his edge too?"** Said Natsu to the plant dragon.

 ** _"He..he...hehe..he...I..ad..admit...that it-it was stupid o-of me to fight you in this state. B-but l-like I said before are still a arrogant monster. NOW!"_** As soon as the plant dragon said that 4 miniature green dragons appeared above them. Natsu looks up to see 4 dragons, he didn't even sense them.

 **'How could I've been so careless. Damn it'** thought Natsu with a panicked look on his face. Virentium saw this as opportunity to fly away and join his allies. Natsu thoughts where interrupted as he notices that a arm less Virentium has joined the dragon hovering above him.

All five of the dragons begin to gather all of their magic energy into one last giant dragons roar, to kill Natsu. Natsu curses under his breath as he sees the dragons getting ready to blasts him off this world.

 **'I only have ten seconds to finish this once and for all.'** Natsu thought to himself as he looks at the debris that he and Virentium made during the first few minutes of their fight.

 **"Chaos magic: entanglement."** Natsu whispers quietly as his claw like fingers start to sprout out purple colored strings. These strings starts to pull and attach itself to the left over debris. A few second later the dragons finished gathering the necessary magic energy to do the attack. Natsu looks up to be blinded by a shinning green light.

 ** _"MEGA PLANT DRAGON ROAR!"_** Yelled the five dragons in sync. A second later a giant wave of magic hit Coconino Forest right in the middle instantly destroying the forest, only leaving a giant scar on what used to be a forest. The five dragons looked at each other before they landed on the crater they made on their home. The dragons catching their breaths knowing that attack tap them out. With no signs of life other than themselves they sigh in relief.

 ** _"It..its o-over my friends. Like 400 years ago the most evil demon in history dies again."_** Said Virentium still in pain after getting his arms cut off earlier in the fight, but then he feels a strong magic presence right above him, he looks up to see Natsu with debris still tangled in the chaos strings. Natsu's strings starts to turn from a purple colored to a red one.

 **"Fire magic: hellish erosion"** said the young Etherious quietly as the strings turns red and starts to expand widely completely covering the debris that is consisting of chunks of rock and broken trees, instantly melting the rock into lava and turning the wood into molten tar. Natsu then aims the lava and molten tar to the exhausted dragons.

 **"Volcanic meteor shower!"** Yelled Natsu as he torpedoes the molten objects at his enemies, instantly killing 4 the four dragons that came to help, the only survivor of the molten bombardment is a greatly wounded Virentium. Natsu lands right in front of the dying plant dragon, he draws his Onslaught and points it on the dragon throat.

 **"Any last words you son of a bitch?"** Asked Natsu.

 ** _"Ac-Acnologia *cough* *cough* h-he he to-took m-most of are spirits forces w-we a-are *cough* just a shell o-of are o-old selfs."_** Said the dying dragon to Natsu.

 **"How about Igneel?"** asked Natsu.

 _ **"Hehehe*cough* hehe t-tell y-you the t-truth I-I don't know. Te-tell me some*cough*thing demon, how a-are g-going to kill Ac-Acnologia?"**_ Asked Virentium while coughing up blood.

 **"You want to know how I'm going to to kill Acnologia. This is how I'm going to kill Acnologia."** Natsu drives his Onslaught through the throat killing the dragon. He takes his Onslaught out of his dead enemy's throat, he then sits down next to the dragons mangled corpse. He looks at his body and starts to think.

 **'How in the fuck was I that careless. I let them surprise me with that attack. I should be thankful that had enough time to prepare, but Acnologia stealing the spirit forces of dragons. That explains why he was so weak. Just how powerful has Acnologia become?'** Thought Natsu.

 **"Damn I need to get stronger."** Said Natsu out loud, unknowingly to Natsu Mavis Vermillion the first master of Fairy tail saw the events that just happen, needless to say she was not happy.

'You will be a danger to Fairy tail and the rest of the world. You have the body of a 7 year old, yet you handled those dragons like nothing, at the rate your going you will be a threat. These dragons may have been just a shell of there former selves, but they still had significant amount of power and you took them on with no trouble. Zeref did mention that you have a need to be strong I guess I need to exploit that. I've decided to not destroy you E.N.D it's risky but you are going to join Fairy tail, it's the only way I can make sure you don't become a threat to the world. hehehe this is going to fun' giggled Mavis in her head, she already thought of a way to trick Natsu into joining Fairy tail. She makes her way to the Etherious who is still sitting next to the dead dragon still thinking. She decided to stop suppressing her energy as she walks to him.

Natsu feels a strong presence approaching him, he stands up and turns to see a Mavis walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"Nice day for a walk isn't?." Said Mavis to Natsu. He takes a look at her she's in her early pre teens. She has blonde hair and green irises less eyes. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above and no foot wear she looks like a little girl playing dress up. Natsu blank expression turn to one of confusion, the only person that could or even snuck up to him is Zeref. Not to mention the fact that her aura is the complete opposite of Zeref but yet so familiar to Zeref.

 **"Who are you?"** Asked Natsu.

"Oh my sorry about that I'm Mavis Vermillion nice to meet you E.N.D." Said Mavis better knows the Fairy Tactician and the first master of the Fairy tail.

 **"How do you know who I am?"** Asked Natsu more confused then ever.

"Oh well I know about you because we both have a mutual acquaintance" said Mavis cheerfully.

 **"Zeref. That explains why your scent is so familiar to his, you also use that damn Ankhseram magic don't you? I also know that your just a spirit. So this begs the question of what do you want from me?"** Said the Etherious to Mavis. She gives him a smile.

'Let me work my magic on this young demon.' Thought the spirit evilly as she giggled in her head.

"When me and Zeref spoke about you he mention that you have a many enemies from humans that can turn into dragons to regular old dragons to even your own kind."

 **"So?"**

"Well perhaps I can help you with this problem. You indeed have an impressive amount of magic energy for your body age. But let's say if Acnologia or Mard Geer of Tartaros would to fight you? The result will be that you will die because you are not strong enough. What Zeref told me is that when you where in your prime you were able to fight both Acnologia and Igneel the fire dragon king at the same time." Said Mavis as Natsu agreed with everything she just said, he would die if he where face them now, and now knowing that Acnologia is stronger now by stealing dragons spirit forces.

 **"Yes that's true. So you said that you can help me. How? And why?"** Asked Natsu.

'Yes I got him hook, now to reel him in' thought Mavis evilly.

"Well first I want to help you because a long time ago Acnologia killed my family and friends, so I learned Ankhseram from Zeref so I can combat Acnologia, I fought and was killed by him." Lied Mavis with serious expression on her face, but in her head she was laughing. Natsu listened to her story not knowing if it's true or not. She does knows who he is and knows Zeref.

 **"Go on"** said Natsu.

"Well before I was killed I manage to make a special type of lacrima that holds a infinite amount of Ankhseram magic energy. I call it the Lumen Histoire."

 **"If that thing had a infinite amount of magic energy why didn't you use it on Acnologia?"** Asked Natsu still in debate whether or not Mavis story is true or not.

"Well you see I made the lacrima so strong that my body could not with stand it the amount of Ankhseram, so ultimately I couldn't use it. But you E.N.D you can use it seeing how your body is not human and Etherious can withstand Ankhseram magic. That's how you can kill Acnologia" said Mavis with a cheerful smile.

 **"Ankhseram? Yeah like I want to use that magic. No thanks. Besides I do I know your not lying?"** Asked Natsu.

"Well have you heard of the magic guild known as Fairy tail?" Asked Mavis

 **"Yah I heard of them their the number one guild in Fiore. What about them?"**

Asked Natsu.

"You want to why their number? It's because they have my special lacrima that's why, their using its power. I'm not telling this to trick you. I'm telling you this because I want you to kill Acnologia because you have the best chance to kill him." Said Mavis smiling looking at Natsu who had a convinced look on his face.

'Yes I got him' thought the mischief spirit.

 **"Fine I guess you want me to go to Fairy tail and steal the lacrima. Any idea where is it at?"** Asked Natsu

 **'I can't believe I'm taking her word. She doesn't seem like a danger to me, if she wants she can easily destroy me, I still have to be careful. '**Thought Natsu.

"Lucky for you I'm a spirit so I can faze through solid objects and with my magic I can even go through magic seal places. The lacrima is located underground the guild hall, there's going to be a door it has a number of seals on it but I know how to unseal them." Said Mavis as she explain where the guild is located and how unseal the door.

"The lacrima is the size of a regular watermelon, your best chance to get the lacrima is at night the guild members all leave at around 8, the only people their are the bar maids I doubt they would sense you. So that all if you gonna fly I don't recommend it, since the magic council is station here in Fiore, it may raise up question so I say you should go on foot." Said Mavis.

 **"Fine you got a point. If you spoke with Zeref about you should by now that once I kill Acnologia with that lacrima I'll use it to get rid of all my enemies and rule this world."** Said Natsu with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Yes I know but it's better to have a tyrant who rules everything living thing than one that destroys all living things. Well I should be going good luck." Said Mavis as she turns around and walks away with a giant smile on her face.

'Good I got him. E.N.D you will be a great addition to are guild. Hehehehe I'm so smart' thought the spirit as she disappears from sight. Natsu takes one last look at the dragons corpses laying on the ground on what use to be Coconino forest. He starts to walk away.

 **'So this Lumen Histoire is what can kill Acnologia eh? I still have my doubts on her story but she does have a convincing background she uses Ankhseram and knows Zeref, not to mention she managed to sneak up to me and she knows who I am.'** Thought Natsu.

 **"So north west is where Fairy tail is located at. I read that guild has some pretty strong wizards. Maybe I'll have the luck to fight one of them. There's a village a few miles from here I should ask around there about Fairy tail."** said Natsu walking in the northwest direction headed to Fairy tail.

 **Authors notes:thanks for reading. If anyone's confused about the weapon that Natsu has just look up Gunbai from Naruto. And about Natsu outfit again if anyone is confused just think about his X791 clothes but instead of just one sleeve its two sleeves and with bandages all over his body, two scarfs and a cloak. I also want to clear up that Natsu right now is 7 years old so he's not at the level of Mard Geer or Acnologia, he still has trouble with his powers. The plant dragon name Virentium means evergreen in Latin.**

 **Here's the harem list here it is: Salya, Lucy, Kagura, Ultear, Sonaro, and Juvia. I planning to make Lucy and Juvia stronger with a different attitude, so yah don't hate please.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll probably post another chapter later today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **"Natsu speaking"**

 **'Natsu thoughts'**

 **Chapter 4**

 **•two weeks later- outskirts of Magnolia •**

Two weeks after his fight with the plant dragon Virentium and his encounter with Mavis Vermillion, Natsu headed to the guild knows as Fairy tail for the Lumen Histoire. He's now walking on the outskirts of town of Magnolia.

 **'Ok I'll enter the town at night, the guild hall must be the tallest building in town.'** Thought Natsu walking on the dirt road. He keeps on thinking with his eyes looking down until he looks up to see a man walking on the same dirt road only on the opposite direction the man has slick back orange hair he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates similar to Natsu's minus the plates and add a hood, unknowingly to Natsu this man is Gildrats Clive the strongest wizard in Fairy tail. Natsu keep his face hidden in his hood as he passes by him. As both walk pass by another Gildrats bumps into Natsu on accident.

"Oh my bad kid sorry about that" said the orange haired man with a smile on his face.

 **"It's ok I wasn't even looking where I was going either"** said Natsu as he kept walking. Gildrats looked at the hooded Etherious with a serious expression on his face.

'That kid voice it's not human and his presence I don't feel nothing coming from him. He's definitely suppressing his magic energy, and he's headed to town. I got a bad feeling about that kid. I'll wait to see if there's any commotion' thought Gildrats. The Fairy tail mage kept looking at Natsu who is walking towards the city.

 **'That human he's magical power it's off the charts. Is he part of Fairy tail? If he is then maybe what that spirit said is true, I have to be careful'** thought Natsu as he continues towards Magnolia.

 **•later on at night•**

It's about 8:00 at night in the town of Magnolia, Natsu is sitting on the roof of the Kardia Cathedral staring straight at the Fairy tail guild building only a few blocks away.

 **'So that's Fairy tail eh? I should go and have a look to see who's in the guild. According to the spirit some barmaids should be the only ones there at night.'** Thought the Natsu as he jumps off the roof of the church and lands in a dark alley. He starts to move fast and carefully through the dark alleys of the town.

After about a 2 minutes of moving in the darkness he sneaks in the guild, as he walks around the building looking for the basement.

 **'Ok there's the basement I just have to go down and do some hand signs to open the underground part of the guild to get the lacrima. So far the spirit was right there where only barmaids working.'** Thought Natsu as he does three hand signs and a magical circle appears and disappears quickly, then the middle basement floor disappears to reveal stairs going down.

 **'It's kinda like my hideout. That spirit said there's going to be one more door.** ' Thought Natsu as he walks to down the stairs. When he walked down all the stairs he see a majestic room with giant door with the Fairy tail emblem on it.

 **"Here goes"** said Natsu quietly as he begins to do the hands signs, as soon as he does the last sign a magic circle like before it appears then disappears. Then the massive door opens letting out light and smoke Natsu's eyes where immediately blinded by the light.

 **'Damn it really shining. That spirit was telling the truth I can feel the power of the lacrima.'** Thought the Etherious with a giant smile on his face. His eyes start to adjust to the light to get a better look at the lacrima but little did he know that the Lumen Histoire is not what he expected to be.

 **"Now this power will be- what the fuck is this?"** Natsu said with a confused expression replaced the smile on his face.

 **"Wh-what going on here? That spirit told me that the lacrima would be the size of melon. What the fuck is this? She never told me that she was the lacrima." ** Said a confused Natsu as he stares at the Lumen Histoire he thought would be a small lacrima but in fact the body of Mavis Vermilion encased in a giant lacrima.

 **"Whatever this lacrima has infinite magic power if I can shatter it in smaller pieces it will be easier to carry to fit into my storage "** said Natsu as he grabs his Onslaught ready to break the lacrima into pieces.

"Stop right there if you move an inch towards the lacrima I will destroy you here and now" said a elderly voice behind Natsu. The Etherious turns his head to see who the voice belong to, it belong to a extremely short, bald elderly man this is Makarov Dreyar the third Master of Fairy tail.

"Get away from the lacrima demon." Says Makarov. Natsu takes a few steps back from the lacrima with caution.

 **'This old man is as strong if not stronger then the guy from earlier and he's not kidding when he says that kill me, he manage to sneak up on me. Who is this old man?'** Thought Natsu in his mind.

Makarov waves his hand and closes the door of the Lumen Histoire. The old man turns to the Natsu with hateful scorn on his face. Natsu unaffected by it wonders what this old man is going to do first.

"You have trespass on our property. I don't know who you are or how you knew that this was here but I know I must stop you from escaping from this place demon" said Makarov with both of his hands starting to light up with a gold light, he puts them together.

"I will give you three seconds for you to say your prays demon" said Makarov as all of his body starts to light up with the same gold light in his hands. Natsu goes wide eyed.

 **'D-Damn this old man not kidding if that attack hits me I'll for sure get severely injured or die, I'm not going to die not again.** ' thought Natsu as he lights his hands with dark magic.

"3...2...1... Times up I inv-"

 **"Dark Nebula!"** yelled Natsu as the entire underground passage is covered in darkness catching Makarov off guard after 3 seconds the darkness died out and Makarov was the only person in the passage.

"Th-that demon manage to escape by covering everything in darkness I do have to admit he caught me off guard. I must not let him escape." Said the old guild master standing still there trying to pick up Natsu magic scent. Makarov picks up his magic scent.

"So he's heading north." Said Makarov takes out a communication lacrima out of his pocket.

"Hello Gildrats are you still town?"

 **•with Natsu•**

Natsu is currently dashing through Magnolia the fastest he could so he can leave the before Makarov could get him, after a few minutes of running he founds himself in the outskirts of Magnolia.

 **'So I'm in the outskirts of the town. I should leave here as soon as possible that old man has the power to obliterate me I'm sure that he already knows that im here.'** Thought Natsu as he starts to fly away from Magnolia before Makarov could catch him.

 **'That spirit has a lot of answering to do. The Lumen Histoire does exist but it's not full of Ankhseram magic it's full of all type of magic. Also her physical body is in case in the lacrima. What the hell is going on? Was she trying t-'** Natsu thinking were interrupted by a huge wave of magic hitting him. Next thing he knows he crashes on a side of a mountain. Natsu stands up quickly looking at what hit him.

"You that kid I bump into earlier today aren't you? Sorry about the attack but my guild master asked me to stop you from escaping." Said the person responsible for the wave of magic hitting Natsu.

 **"Y-you. That magic wasn't that crash magic?"** Asked Natsu to Gildrats.

"Yah it was your pretty smart for a kid. And speaking of which I had a feeling you were a demon." Said the orange haired man to Natsu who had his hood down revealing his demonic features as a result of the crash magic attack.

" **So are you here to kill me? Or what?"** Asked Natsu to Gildrats trying to stall for some time so he can come up with a plan to escape.

 **'I have to get him distracted so I can escape. There's no way I can beat this guy, he may be human but he's magic levels are off the charts.'** Thought Natsu.

"Well I'm here to make sure you don't escape that all. Right master?" Gildrats said as he looks at Makarov who is standing a few feet behind Natsu. The young Etherious turns around to see the tiny old man standing behind him with a serious look on his face.

 **'W-what the fuck! I didn't even sense him. Damn it's looks like I have to fight them. Damn it to hell I've been trick by that damn spirit!"** Said Natsu to himself in his mind.

"Demon how do you know about the underground passage?" Asked Makarov calmly to Natsu. The question itself made Gildrats jump a little in surprise.

"W-wait master this kid knows about the 'thing'?" Asked Gildrats.

"Yes. So demon answer me?" Demand the guild master.

 **"A little fairy told me."** Said Natsu in a somewhat sarcastic manner. Makarov study the boy for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"Demon your coming back to the guild with us." Said Makarov

 **"Why the fuck would I go back to the guild with you. Unless you're going give the Lumen Histoire."** Said Natsu.

"No I'm not going to give you that. You are going to join the guild whether you like or not. You are a liability with the information you have." The tiny old man said with his eyes closed.

 **"Yah that's going to happen. I'm not going to join your guild."** Natsu said to the old man.

Makarov let out another sigh of frustration. 'This demon child it's not coming without a fight. I guess I would need Gildrats to go easy on him.' Thought Makarov.

"Gildrats would you please 'escort' child to the guild. Please go easy on him." The old man told Gildrats. The orange haired man nodded in understanding. He didn't like holding back or fighting children demon or not.

"Ok kid sorry but this might hurt a bit." The strongest Fairy tail mage said to the young Etherious.

'I really hate holding back. This amount of crash magic should incapacitated the kid.' Thought the ace of Fairy tail as he rushes towards him with a arm cloak in crash magic. Natsu sees him coming and smiles.

 **'They think that amount of crash magic can knock me out what idiots'** the Etherious thought as Gildrats stuck his fist out to try and knock him out. Natsu quickly unstrap his Onslaught and cloak it with chaos magic. Both Gildrats crash fist and Natsu's chaos covered Onslaught clash canceled each other out leaving a small crater around them. Gildrats was surprised at this, he greatly underestimated Natsu.

'The child uses chaos magic and dark magic, what destructive power. We are only a few miles away from the town I hope this doesn't get out of hand. I guess bringing him back unharmed is out of the question. And when he said a fairy told him about the Lumen Histoire I sense a hint of true. We need to bring him back so I can get some answers.' Thought Makarov looking at Natsu who was a twisted smile on his face.

 **"I see you two underestimated me. I'm not a mere child or a mere demon, old man you wanted to know who I am right? Well I'll tell you I am the destroyer! Fire dragon: hell fire roar!"** Yelled Natsu as blood red flames come out of his mouth like a laser aimed at Gildrats. The orange haired man placed his hand in the direction of the incoming fire, Natsu notices this.

 **'What the hell is he doing? He may be stronger then me but those flames can cause some damage.'** Thought the Etherious. Then the flames hit Gildrats engulfing him quickly like a light match on oil. Natsu stood there looking carefully with a uncertainty in his face, then a second later the flames disappear with a undamaged Gildrats smiling.

"Wow kid those that fire sure are hot and your a dragon slayer wow you're full of surprises aren't. But you have to do better then that hehe." Laughed Gildrats

'Dragon slayer magic? Very impressive.' Thought Makarov.

 **"D-damn your crash magic can nullify all projectile. I've should know, I guess I have to do it the old fashion way."** Said Natsu charging towards Gildrats with fire covering his fists trying to hit Gildrats. The man just kept dodging the blows quite easily.

 **'Damn why is he dodging me? It's like he's stalling, but for what? He can easily knock me out.'** Thought Natsu as he kept his barrage of firing punches. He then notices Gildrats looking at the crater from their clash of attacks.

 **'I get now. Their trying to get me to use all of my magic energy so they can knock me when I'm drained. But there's also another reason the crater we made earlier was done by are magic clashing, crash magic is very destructive after all. That's it I know a way to escape.'** Thought Natsu as he stop jumped away from Gildrats.

"Give up kid? There's no point for you to keep up with your attacks it's pointless. Let's just go back to the guild." Said Gildrats with a bored expression on his face.

 **"Like I said before I not going"** Natsu said as rises his right hand and creates a air bubble. Both Makarov and Gildrats went wide eyed in surprised.

 **"Tremor magic: shockwave!"** Natsu yelled as he punching the air around him causing cracks in the atmosphere and sending 4 giant shockwave at the direction of Magnolia. Gildrats sees the shockwaves coming rapidly.

'Damn the kid figured out the plan. Those shockwaves could causes major damage to the town of it hits. If I stop here it might just causes some harmless shaking.' Thought Gildrats as he rashes to the shockwaves before it could reach the town, he puts his arm out to stop it with his crash magic.

Makarov sees Natsu catching his breath. 'Those shockwaves seem to take a lot of him, here's my chance to knock him out.' Thought Makarov as he dashes towards Natsu, but the Etherious had already prepared for it.

 **"Dark Nebula!"** Yelled Natsu as darkness blinded Makarov for a second time.

'Damn this child sure is persistent twice he's gotten me in this spell. I guess I have to do plan b.' Thought Makarov as he pulls out something out of his pocket.

Natsu feels Makarov presence everywhere, he only has one option left. He turns on his dark and chaos magic on at the same time and starts to combine it.

 **"This better wor-"** Natsu couldn't finished his sentence as he felt a blast of light magic hit him on the right shoulder. Natsu shoulder twitches in pain.

 **"Graviton Wormhole!"** Yelled Natsu as a dark portal with purple static opens and starts to swallowing the darkness from Natsu attack and Natsu himself leaving Makarov standing there like before with many more questions and no answers. He then feels a small earthquake, he turns to the direction of Magnolia.

"Thank god Gildrats stop it the shockwaves without causes major damage. Tremor magic and fire magic too eh? This boy truly is powerful I would hate to see what he would become if we let him loose with all that power and information of the Lumen Histoire." Said Makarov as Gildrats walked up to him. The old man turn to the younger man.

"Gildrats thank goodness you nullified those shockwaves."

"Yeah that kid sure is strong and smart. I assumed he escape." Said Gildrats.

"Yes he did. He placed dark spell that temporary blinded me and he escaped by combining his chaos and darkness magic, it seems that when he fused them together he somehow got gravity magic as a result of the fusion of magic and made a miniature black hole sucking him and his magic in the portal." Explained Makarov.

"I had no idea he could combined magic. That dark spell must have been quite strong if it was able to blind you." Said Gildrats.

"Yes but this isn't the first time I seen it, ive seen other mages uses a spell called dark moment but the spell he used are similar but his was more sinister the darkness is more I like a reflection of his aura, that boy is clearly a demon but seeing his power I fear he's a Etherious." Said Makarov. Gildrats looked at his guild master with the same level of concern on his face.

"You think he working with Tartaros or the Alverez empire?" Asked Gildrats.

"No I doubt he's working with the Alverez empire he would've had some back up. Tartaros is the most likely suspect but how would they know about the Lumen Histoire, also the child said that a fairy told him about the thing, I have the strangest feeling that he's telling the truth." Said Makarov as he starts to walk back to the guild with his trusted subordinate.

"You had the chance to kill the kid anytime you wanted. I know why but would you refresh my memory." Asked Gildrats.

"Because human or demon a child is still a child, I was going to use fairy law on him back in the guild but he escaped. I had a funny feeling about that child." Said Makarov.

"So should I go and find him and bring back to the guild? I mean he left with some valuable information. And make him a member right?" Said Gildrats.

"Yes you should go look for him and bring him back. But making a member I don't think so." Said Makarov making Gildrats raised a brow.

"What do you mean? I thought you want to make him a member." Said Gildrats in a confused manner to the tiny old man. Makarov gives him a smile as he put his hand into his pocket and took out a guild stamp. Gildrats confused expression turned into one off shocked.

"You mark the kid without him knowing. Hahaha how you pulled that off?" Laughed Gildrats.

"When he did the dark spell I shot the stamp with light beam attack that hit him in the shoulder. He thinks that was just a normal attack. When you find him the guild mark would bright up. But before you go out and look for him lets monitor him first and see if he belongs to a guild or working for someone." Said the tiny old man with mischievous smile on his face.

 **•with Natsu 250 miles away from the Magnolia•**

A dark portal opens in the middle of a forest spitting Natsu out like flavorless gum to the dirty ground. Natsu opens his eyes and lays up looking around at his surroundings he sees a trees and the night sky.

 **"Where the fuck am I?"** Asked Natsu to himself as he stands up he stumbles a little he then feels a wave a pain hit him on his right shoulder he looks at the wound left from the light attack from Makarov earlier. He starts to walk through the forest.

 **"Damn I escaped barely with the skin of my teeth from those two fairy tail mages, that old man is the master eh? Both could've killed me anytime they wanted, good thing we fought near their home town. Fuck my shoulder hurts and my magic is low those shockwaves and portal sure took a lot out of me. I need to find out where am I, and find that fairy spirit she got some explaining to do."** Said Natsu as he slowly walks through the forest he eventually saw some sign of civilization in a form of a sign on the floor that read Welcome to Rosemary Village. 

**Authors Notes: Hello world thanks for reading sorry I haven't been uploading any chapters. I've been busy with work and high school. So here the chapters let me know how you feel about it I just want to clear up that Natsu is still seven years old ok. Gildrats does know about the Lumen Histoire in my story. I originally planned for Natsu to join Fairy tail not by choice but by force. Some people asked why Natsu hates Tartaros I'm going to answer that in the next chapter. Thank for reading and if you want to review go ahead construction of criticism is always welcome, or if you have questions message me and I'll answer it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **"Natsu speaking"**

 **'Natsu thoughts'**

 **Chapter 5**

Natsu look at the sign that's on the floor which reads welcome to Rosemary Village.

 **"Rosemary? I see no village here."** Says Natsu quietly as he grabs his shoulder in pain. He looks at his shoulder with a somewhat concerned look.

 **"That old man shot me with a concentrated beam of light magic with a hint of holy magic that explains why it hurts so damn much, I need to replenish my magic energy the portal took a lot out me, I have to admit he got me good. Why does it smell so much like death around here?"** Asked Natsu to himself as he walks towards the source of the smell of death, he then catches the scents of a group of humans approaching him. He looks ahead to see a family consisting of a brown haired man and a white haired woman both carrying what look like two white haired little girls.

"Hurry they're gaining on us." Said the man to his family.

"D-daddy look it's one of them." Said one of the girls as she point at the road ahead the man and woman see Natsu walking towards them.

 **'Ah great these fucken humans noticed me well it can't be helped."** Thought Natsu.

Needless to say they start to panic seeing how Natsu is attire looks menacing and not to mention he has his hood down exposing his demonic features, as a result they stop running out of freight as they look at the Etherious approaching them but to Natsu he doesn't care he just walking.

Then a group of 4 men holding swords and magical staffs appear behind them. The family turn to see the men they are running from.

"There you are give us your children and we will let you walk free." Said one of the men to the man and woman as they hug they girls tighter.

"Never! We will never give you are children!." Yelled the man.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to take them by force." Said another man but before they attack the family they noticed that Natsu walking pass the family and headed towards them with a unpleasant look on his face. The family and 3 of the men there immediately notices that Natsu was clearly not human but like any other group of men that pick on the weak and defenseless they always one that likes to prove himself, so he pulls his sword out and starts to walk towards Natsu.

"Nice make up boy but your not fooling anyone with appearance. Boy you will come with us and work to resurrect lord Zeref so we can go to heaven, come quie-" the man was cut short as Natsu took out his Onslaught and throws it at the man slicing his head off in a split second, a fountain of blood spewed out of the man where his head used to be. The man and the woman shielded their daughters of the site.

"D-daddy! Mommy! W-what's going on? Did the bad men go away?" Said one of the little girls but the question fell to deaf ears as both parents look at what Natsu did and stood silently not wanted to say anything out of freight of Natsu might do next. The three Zeref followers on the other hand just saw one of their friends just die in front of them, they pull they weapons out to engage Natsu. The Etherious pulls the chain connected to his Onslaught making his weapon come back him, he puts it right on his back as he stands before the men that want to engage him.

"Y-you j-ju-just k-killed are fr-friend y-you monster, you had a chance to serve lord Zeref! N-now you DIE!." Yelled one of cultists as he runs towards Natsu with his sword in a attempt to strike him down. Natsu just smiles.

 **"Chaos strings."** Natsu says as purple strings come out of fingers and attach itself on the man, the man felt a sharp pain all over his body. He suddenly felt his body move by itself, his body starts to turn around and start to attack his fellow cultists by stabbing one of them in the heart.

"You fool what are you doing?" Asked the cultists that wasn't stab as he defends himself.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT I CANT CONTROL MYSELF THE DEMON IS CONTROLLING ME IM SORRY!" Yelled the cultists as he stabs the last one in heart killing both men, the man then hears laughing.

 **"HAHAHAHA that sure was entertaining."** Said Natsu as he moves the strings with his fingers with a huge smile on face. He make the man he's controlling turn around to face him.

 **"Say your probably wondering what I am aren't you? Or are you wondering why I killed your friend and why I made you killed your friends. Well it's simple I had a shitty day and the last thing I needed was a group of grown men telling me to come with them to resurrect Zeref. So I assume your the reason why it smells so much like death around here and I also assume that you are capturing children for some reason, normally I don't get involve in the affairs of humans only until they start to bother me, you cultists started to bother me."** Said Natsu as he releases the man from the chaos strings and starts to walk.

Natsu puts to his index and middle fingers together to make a shape of a hand gun points to man head.

 **"Oh yah I forgot. Chaos bullets."** 3 bullets size magic beams came out of his fingers and goes through the mans head instantly killing him. He then continued walking towards the source the smell of death.

All the while the man and his wife still shielding their children from the site both saw and hear what just happen not knowing what to do exactly what to do, still trying to comprehend what they just witnessed. Not sure to thanks Natsu for involuntary saving them from the cultists or to run away from him in fear he might attack them next.

"W-what should we do?" Asked the woman quietly to her husband.

"I don't know" he replied in a similar fashion. As both see Natsu walking away.

"M-mommy? D-daddy are the bad men gone?"

"P-please say yes." Asked another one.

"Yes Sorano and Yukino where safe now the bad men are gone." Said the man to his daughters still keeping them shielded from the site of dead bodies, both parents decided to take this chance to run away from that place before anything else happen. Both parents thanking God that their children are still with them and thanking Natsu for doing that for them no matter how wrong it was they were still grateful. But still wondering what was Natsu.

With Natsu

Natsu was feeling a need for rest and nourishment after his run in with those cultists he was feeling a little better but he need something to give him back his magic energy. He finds the source of the smell of death a burning village.

 **"So this is Rosemary village well was, I guess I found my source of nourishment."** And Natsu starts to consuming the fire that was biting the village. After 2 minutes the fire disappears having been eating by the young Etherious only leaving the burn ruins of what was Rosemary village. Natsu sits down on the floor looking at the village reflecting on what happen today.

 **"That damn fairy didn't tell me that the lacrima was filled with all different types of magic not to mention that she was the lacrima whatever I still want it. It has the power I want. But to get it I need to find a way to fight those two Fairytail wizards especially the orange haired one he uses crash magic I need to careful. So these Zeref cultists are kidnapping human kids to resurrect Zeref. Fools little do they know that their 'God' was never dead to begin with, so these ignorant fools are trying to built a R-system eh? Dumbasses."** Said Natsu as he closes his eyes

 **'I should get some sleep.'** Thought as he drifts to sleep. 30 minutes into Natsu sleep he starts to sweat and grinds his teeth. He has the same dream everytime the reason why he's in this situation right now.

In Natsu head

400 years ago Natsu seen engaging in a battle with his long time enemy the fire dragon King Igneel and six of the most strongest dragons in the world. They have been fighting for a number of days already as Natsu see a opening to strike down his long time enemy once and for all he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen area he looks at this area and see a thorn that just stabbed him in the abdomen area then 10 others come out of nowhere and stab him multiple times everywhere else. He falls down from the sky where he and the dragons where fighting, he looks up and see Mard Geer his right hand man and the rest of his nine demon gates the consists of Tempester, Keyes, Jackal, Kyoka, Ezel, Torafuzar, Franmalth, and a humanoid size Deliora and encluding Mard Geer himself make up the nine demon gates that served Natsu for years when he was E.N.D. As the Etherious stand in front off their master, the dragons just leave, leaving Igneel just looking at what going to happen. Then as Natsu or E.N.D as he was known at the time was about to say something all of subordinates start to savagely to beat their master to a bloody pulp, after 2 minutes Natsu laid there in a pool of his own blood, he gathered the only energy he had left to say something.

 **"W-why? I tr-treated y-you l-like f-family?"**

"That's exactly why we did this master E.N.D." Said Mard Geer to his master as he laid dying in a pool of his own blood.

 **"Wh-what?"** Asked E.N.D as looked at them confused and shocked.

"Yes the reason why we betrayed you was because you saw as family. We are Etherious master we don't have emotions. Are purpose is destroy and rule, we don't need a master that cares for us especially one that sees us as family but don't worry master we will resurrect you and you will return a better less caring master. Goodbye for now." And with that Mard Geer finishes his Master off. As E.N.D lays their with his final thoughts he thinks to himself

 **'Oh gonna get even with these sons of a bitches one way or the another. They want a ruthless leader just you wait you bastards I'll get you all.** ' Was the last thing remembered by Natsu.

Natsu wakes up sweating and realizing that it was a flashback/dream he notices that it's still night so he goes back to sleep.

 **'I am going to get even with everyone no matter what.** '

 **Authors note: hello world again Im sorry that haven't been uploading because I've been really busy and I had to deal with some personal issues but everything is good now. I made Sorano not to be captured by the Zeref cultists because I wanted to go a different direction on her not going to the tower of heaven. I made also made Deliora as one of the Nine demons gates to replace Sliver seeing how he wasn't alive during that time and Mard Geer for Sayla because I have other plans for her And I decided to add two girls to the harem Erza and Cana, so now it's Sayla, Sorano, Juvia, Lucy, Ultear, Kagura, Cana, and Erza. I'll get in more depth with Natsu past as E.N.D in future chapter so there's an idea off his hatred for Tartaros guild. Thank for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Human talking"

 **"Demon talking** "

The sun shines bright as its rises on the ruins on Rosemary village waking Natsu up with its warmth.

 **"Damn it's bright"** said the pink haired demon as he rubs his eye, he stands up and looks around.

 **"Oh yeah I'm still in this villages. What's this?"** Said Natsu spotting a semi burn newspaper a few feet away. He walks towards it and picks it up, his face expression change from one of pure curiosity to one of joyful bliss.

 **"So I guess I know my next destination."** The pink haired demon said as he starts to leave Rosemary village headed west to the land of Brago.

 **"Can't what to see the expression on your face Deliora** " Natsu whisper while he starts to make his way to the land of Brago.

The land of Brago a few days later.

A town is set a blaze with only 5 figures can be seen in the middle of the burning city 3 little kids one girl and two named Ultear, Lyon and Gray who all happen to be knock out, right next to them is their mother and teacher Ur who is in bad shape with several injures both visible and not visible and final the last figure is the giant humanoid demon named Deliora who is reason for the destruction of the town.

" *cough* *cough* damn I'm running out of magic fast." Said Ur as she gets ready for Deliora attack. The giant demon starts to shoot a beam right from its mouth to Ur.

"Ice make shield!" Yelled the ice wizard creating a multi layer ice shield to block from the demons attack. The defense was successful but it's leaving a mark on air magic.

'D-damn at this rate I soon lose my energy then it's over for us, I guess I have no choice I have to use ice shell.' Thought Ur to herself as she heard her daughter waking up.

"M-mom wh-what's happening?" Asked Ur daughter Ultear as she barely can stand.

"Ultear get Gray and Lyon and leave now." Said Ur to her daughter.

"O-ok I got them lets go." Said the ice wizard daughter as she semi carries both of her foster brothers.

"No Ul you don't understand I said you and the boys need to leave now." Ur stated bluntly.

"What no mom please let's leave mom please." Cried Ultear as she figured out what her mother meant.

"I-I'm sorry Ultear tell the boys I love them too." Says Ur while doing her Ice she'll stance only for her daughter to run up to her and hug her from the back.

"U-Ultear what are you doing? Get out of here now!" Yelled the mother to her daughter.

"No mom if you die then we all die as a family." Response the daughter to her mother.

Deliora sees the family bickering he decides to end this already as he was about to kill Ur and her family a fire ball comes hurdling towards the demon hitting it directly in the chest causing the giant to fall to the ground as it scream in pain.

"What hell was that?" Asked a confused Ur just as she was going to say another thing she hears a demonic laugh coming from from Deliora but she had a feeling that Deliora wasn't the one who was laughing. She then gets a better look and realizes that she was right, the source of the laughter was coming from the fire ball that hit Deliora.

'What hell is going on? Is there a person in the ball of fire?' Thought Ur.

Deliora looks at the fire ball who was still hovering over its chest and figures out instantly who is in the fire ball but right before Deliora does anything the ball of fire starts to disappear to reveal Natsu who was in the fire ball.

 **"Well well well you thought you got rid of me?"** Said Natsu with the biggest grin he can give.

 **"Y-you your not supposed to be alive."** Said Deliora softly as if he just saw the devil.

 **"Is that all you say to your old master."** Taunted Natsu as he starts to rapidly punch the giant right in the chest who happen to still be on the ground from the earlier attack over and over again with his hellfire demon slaying magic. Natsu stops to jump in the air and grabs her Onslaught to deliver the finishing blow only for the giant demon to get out in the nick of time. Deliora stands right back up and moves a bit back to catch his breath.

 **"You've gotten weaker Deliora. Don't tell me that Acnologia stole your soul power too."** Natsu commented to his old subordinate.

 **"Sh-shut up."** Said Deliora.

 **"Come on now I'm at my weakest that I've ever been and you can't even stand up straight. How come your so weak? How about I'll let you go full strength so you can give me at good fight before I kill you."** Said Natsu to the giant demon.

 **"Release"** Deliora said as smoke started to come out of his body. Once the smoke clear the giant demon was gone and replaced with human size Deliora with ice covered armor glowing dark blue eyes.

 **"Ice demon form."**

Natsu smiled with glee as he sees the ice demon in his strongest form.

 **"Ready motherfucker."** Said Natsu as he charges at Deliora with a hellfire punch only for the demon to counter with his own attack. As both demons starts to fight Ur and her daughter look on as trying to comprehend the situation first a fire ball struck the giant demon like lightning bolt, second the fire ball turns out to be a boy with pink hair who looks like a demon, third Deliora shirks down to a human size. Finally the two starts to fight. Needless to very confusing for Ur.

"M-mom is that fire demon boy on are side?" Asked Ultear.

"I don't know but I'm glad he show up she he did or not we'll have been died. Let's get as soon as possible grab Lyon and I'll grab Gray and let's get to safety." Said Ur as she and her daughter carry her two foster sons to safety, she turns to Natsu and Deliora fighting.

'I really hope your on are side.' Thought Ur as she makes it to safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

A few minutes with Ur and her family.

Ur and her family manage to make it out of harms way, they are currently at the outskirts of the destroyed town with the rest of the townspeople that manage to make it out alive. The townspeople look confused and scared not knowing what's happening seeing how the giant Deliora is gone but they still see and hear loud explosions of ice and fire everywhere. Few townspeople notice Ur standing there near them more confused then ever they thought that she was down there still fighting the demon.

"M-miss Ur? What's going on is the demon gone?" Asked one of the townspeople.

"No he not gone. The demon shirked down and now its fighting." Respond Ur.

"W-what? What could possibly be fighting that thing?" One of the townspeople asked out loud as there looked at the town where the battle between the fire demon and ice demon.

"What indeed." Ur said under her breath.

With Natsu and Deliora.

Crash. Bang. Boom. These are the only noises that can be heard in the city as both Etherious keep fighting.

 **"Ahhhh"** both demons yelled before their fists clashed against one another resulting in both of the demons to getting push back. Deliora catches his breath only for him to cough up some blood but this blood is different it has a distinct smell that Natsu recognize. The pink haired Etherious knew what it is and smirks as he sees Deliora body starting to give up.

 **"Anti magic particles that explains why your so weak. Back then you could've destroyed this place with ease and transform into your ice devil form without it destroying your body."** Said Natsu to Deliora who was trying to keep himself form falling down.

 **"Sh-shut up."** Whisper the ice demon quietly but Natsu heard this made him smirk even more. Natsu puts his right hand fingers like a pistol and shoots Deliora rapidly with multiple chaos bullets breaking his ice armor piercing his demonic flesh. The barrage left Deliora on his knees with many bloody bullets marks on his body. Natsu uses this opportunity to give him another devastating blow, he cloaks his left leg with dark magic

 **"Dark demons black leg."** runs up and kicks the ice demon square in the face cracking his demon skin like cracks in concrete. He lands right next to Deliora.

 **"This is pitiful. Say how about I cut you a deal? You tell me what happen to you and I'll spare your life how about that?"** Purposed Natsu.

 **"Last chance."** Natsu says.

 **"Fuck you."** Deliora says proudly.

 **"Fine."** And just about as Natsu was going to finish him off Deliora grabs Natsu leg and his body starts to glow.

 **"I KNOW I CANT WIN BUT I CAN MAKE SURE YOU DONT WIN EVEN IF IT MEANS I CANT USE MY MAGIC ANYMORE!"** Yelled Deliora. Natsu eyes went wide as he knew what the ice demon was going to do.

 **"FROSTED ENDGAME!"** Deliora shouted with all his might. A second later a giant ice tree appeared right in the spot where Natsu was standing.

"I-it's o-over." Deliora said standing up he then turns to see the ice tree he made with Natsu frozen in their like picture that was taken. Deliora turns around satisfied as his demonic skin started to crumble away revealing a middle age man with gray hair.

"S-so I'm human now? I guess this was the price to pay to get rid of that bastar-*gaugh*" Out of nowhere blood starts to spill from Deliora mouth, the now human Deliora turns his head slightly to see what caused it and it completely shock him it was Natsu. Natsu standing behind him completely unharmed with his arm rammed in the back of Deliora.

"H-how?" Asked Deliora with Natsu fiery fist still impaled into his chest.

 **"There's somethings I never told you and never showed about my magic."** Answered Natsu pulling his arm out of Deliora's chest, causing the him to fall to the ground.

"Wh-what?" Muttered Deliora as he feels his life coming to a end.

 **"Seeing how your going to die I might as well tell you."** Said Natsu as he sticks his left arm out and creates a air bubble.

 **"See tremor magic** as **you know I can punch the air to make earthquakes now take a look when I add some chaos magic."** Natsu demonstrates by adding chaos magic to the air bubble making pop. This confused Deliora nothing happen.

 **"I see you don't get it tremor magic causes shockwaves to make earthquakes now that I added chaos magic, it causes a different reaction instead of shockwaves that destroy the chaos magic disrupts the shockwaves to allow me the ability to phase throw inanimate objects like your ice tree allowing me to escape. In this child body I have right now it can only allow me to use it for 15 seconds, I know it's a bit confusing but that's my powers for you. But I must commend you that last attack would of killed me if I didn't know about it.** " Natsu said shocking Deliora.

 **"Zeref told me that every Etherious has an endgame that allows to use their bodies like a bomb of sorts to end their enemies but with the result of turning into a human."** Explained Natsu as he takes out his Onslaught to finish off Deliora.

"M-Mard Geer and them. Th-they did this to me I-I tried to t-take over Tartaros but I failed Te-Tempester he did the an-anti magic bomb." Deliora says to his old master as his life is quickly ending.

 **"Really that explains why you where so weak."** Said Natsu as he swings his Onslaught down and chops Deliora head clean off. The pinked haired Etherious sighs as he took down one of his enemies and old subordinate.

 **"1 down 8 to go"** said Natsu referencing the 9 demon gates of Tartaros. He puts his Onslaught on his back, but feels someone approaching him, he turns to see Ur and her family walking towards him.

"So your who took down Deliora. You saved are lives. Thanks for the help we are grateful." Says Ur bowing her head in graduate and pushes her kids to do the same. Natsu looks at this and turns around and starts to walk away.

 **"I don't know who you are and I don't care. I didn't save or help you humans."** Said Natsu not even looking back at them. This made both of Ur boys mad.

"Hey! We said thanks you freak, at least have the common courtesy to say your welcome!" Yelled Gray.

"Yeah don't think just because you beat Deliora you think we have to throw you a parade!" Yelled Lyon in agreement with Gray, Natsu just kept on walking ignoring them.

"Gray Lyon stop it." Ur hushed at her adopted sons.

"Y-yeah guys it's ok." Said Ultear trying to calm her adopted brothers, but it was two late both Lyon and Gray started to walk towards the pink haired demon, they manage to catch up to Natsu and started to reach out their arms just before they can turn him around to scold him for not accepting the thanks. In a split second Natsu quickly grabbed their arms and pin both to the ground.

"Ahhhh" both boys yelled as the pain from getting pin to the ground and having their arms twisted by Natsu. This made both Ur and her daughter shout at Natsu.

"Lyon! Gray! Stop you demon!" Yelled Ur fearing that Natsu might kill them.

"P-please stop." Said a frighten Ultear as she look on with fear.

 **"I can rip off both of your arms off your bodies."** Said Natsu coldly to the boys who were screaming in pain.

"D-dammit stop!" Ur screamed as she rans towards Natsu to stop him, but then stops when Natsu lets go of their arms and turns away from them to stare at the opposite direction. Ur rans up to the boys and breaths easy knowing they are ok. She turns to Natsu who was standing next to her.

"You spared them." Says Ur to Natsu but it felt on deaf ears as Natsu curses under his breath. Ur looks at Natsu then senses why Natsu is looking at, a huge amount magic energy is waking towards them, she then sees realizes who it is the Ace of Fairy Tail Gildrats Clive.

"G-Gildrats is that you?" Asked Ur.

"Well well long time no see Ur haven't see you in a while." Said Gildrats with a goofy smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Ur asked to the orange haired man, but before he can answer Natsu takes his Onslaught off his back and gets into a fighting stance.

 **"How the fuck did you find me?"** Asked a angry Natsu.

"Oh sorry Ur we'll talk later I got business with this young man." Said Gildrats to Ur.

"Hey there kiddo your one fast kid. It took my sometime to catch up to you. Oh and how I found you should check your shoulder." Then Natsu's shoulder where Makarov shoot him starts to glow.

 **"W-what is this? A guild mark?"** Asked a confused Natsu.

"Yah my master mark you back then it's not only a guild mark but a tracker pretty cool huh?" Smiled Gildrats.

 **'That fucken old man I should've know it was something when the wound didn't healed. Damn I not strong enough to fight this guy and I don't have enough to get away. Damn what to do.'** Thought Natsu trying to find a way to escape from Gildrats thinking the man was sent to find and kill him.

 **"I'm not going to *argh*"** Natsu was going to say but was interrupted by Gildrats who give Natsu a devastating punch in the gut knocking the young Etherious out. Before the hits the ground Gildrats grab the pink haired demon and puts magic sealed chains on the demon so can't use his magic. He then picks up Natsu's Onslaught and carries it with him. Ur and family saw what Gildrats just did and have a confused expression on their faces.

"Oh Ur sorry about that master send me to retrieve this kid."

"Who is he?" Asked Ur with her kids following her quietly.

"Tell you the truth I don't know either but master wants to talk to him." Answered Gildrats.

"So Deliora and the kid did all of this damage to this town?" Asked Gildrats.

"Deliora did most of it. When I got here Deliora he was already destroying this place. The kid came just about the time Deliora was going to kill me and my kids. He saved are lives." Explained Ur.

"Really he doesn't seems the type to help peopl- YOU HAVE KIDS!" Blurred out Gildrats.

"Yah I have three kids there right behind me see that's my daughter Ultear and my fosters sons Lyon and Gray." Answered Ur who looked back to see her kids sitting down on the ground watching silently as both wizard talked.

"Where did they come from?" Asked Gildrats who completely oblivious of the fact that their was kids right behind her.

"Idiot." Responded Ur.

"Well guess I should get going Ur master is expecting me back soon. Say Ur how about you and your kids join Fairytail?" Asked Gildrats. That statement made her kids jump from the ground.

"Yeah mom lets join i never seen a wizard guild before." Said Ultear.

"Yeah Ur can we join? Please." Begged Gray and Lyon.

"Well I don't know." Ur says.

'I guess we could these kids would need the experience if they want to be great wizards.' Thought Ur.

"Fine well join." Said Ur.

"Great master would be pleased that a strong wizard like you is joining. No to mention a very sexy one." Said Gildrats with a perverted smile appeared on his face as he said the last part, this didn't go unnoticed by Ur as she punched Gildrats in the head making the s class wizards to drop Natsu and nurse his head.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding ow. So should we be going then." Asked Gildrats.

"No before we join we need to pack up from our house. We'll see you there in a week or two ok." Said Ur.

"Ok then I see you guys there." Gildrats waves as he picks up a unconscious Natsu up again and starts to head for Fairytail. Ur and her kids then starts to head for the opposite direction.

"Are we really joining a wizard guild mom?" Asked Ultear.

"Yah we are but first I'm going to kick Gray ass for doing that stupid stunt!" Yells Ur as she starts to chase Gray for leaving to fight Deliora.

 **Authors note: I wanted Natsu to have a phasing ability like Obito from Naruto but at the same time to come from his magic, so tremor magic and chaos magic make the phasing power I know it doesn't make sense but fuck it its my story. Ultear I had her to not join Grimoire Heart but join Fairytail**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

A few days later at Fairytail

Once Gildrats brought Natsu back to the guild hall from his fight with Deliora in Bargo the orange haired man was instructed by Makarov to wait until everyone left the guild hall at night and open the underground passage way where the Lumen Histoire is stored and chained up the demon in a chair that Makarov made to hold and keep in place for people like Natsu. Gildrats wrapped him in magic sealed chains and on top of that once Natsu was strapped on the chair many surveillance lacrimas appeared from the out of the air to monitor Natsu. This made Gildrats shake his head.

"Damn the master sure does know how to imprison people." Said Gildrats to himself. The orange haired man then notices Natsu Onslaught on the floor next to the demon.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I took that with me. I can't believe this kid carries this thing on his back it must be a pain." Commented Gildrats as he picks up the weapon and takes a better look at it, he observes the weight, color, and the chain that was connected to it then he sees the upper part of the Onslaught and notices the Tartaros guild mark on it.

"Tartaros? Hmmm I guess master going have a million more questions to ask you." Said in a low voice to Natsu who unconscious.

Gildrats picks up the Onslaught and starts to walk upstairs, he stops all of a sudden when he hears light coughing, the s class wizard turns to see blood dripping from Natsu mouth and the demon started to regain consciousness, Gildrats walks to chained up demon was trying to figure out where he was.

 **"Y-you son of a bitch. Where am I? What are doing with my Onslaught? What do you do my powers? Answer me!"** Yelled Natsu to Gildrats.

"Relax your at the Fairytail guild see there's the Lumen Histoire." Gildrats pointed to the giant lacrima that held Mavis's body. The demon moves with eyes slightly to confirm this and sees the lacrima.

"So you call it Onslaught that a pretty cool name for it, I was simply going to store it somewhere, and for your powers you are wrapped in magical sealed chains and sitting on a chair that was made to keep people in place sort of a humane version of a cell." Answered Gildrats with his signature goofy smile.

"Oh sorry for those punches I give you during the trip over here I guess I got a bit carried away. I didn't want you to move around it would have made my job easier." Added Gildrats. This made Natsu raise a brow. Then it hit Natsu he remembers regaining consciousness a couple times only for a sharp pain to appear then darkness.

' **This motherfucker knocked me out every time I was about to wake up."** Thought Natsu looking at the orange haired man.

 **"Say human are there other people that can use crash magic?"** Asked Natsu to Gildrats who was surprised by the question seeing how he expected Natsu to stay quiet after the outburst.

"Others? I don't think so. What I know I'm the only person that can use it. Why you ask?" Replied the s class wizard. Natsu didn't answer he just stared at him with a semi angry look. Before Natsu can answer they both hear footsteps.

"Sorry to keep both of you waiting I was sleeping it is midnight." Said Makarov in his sleep attire.

"Oh master good evening I thought you were going to come in the morning." Greeted Gildrats.

"Hello Gildrats. I was going to come in the morning but this can't wait they need a answer." Said Makarov with a bit of bitterness in the end. Gildrats knew what he meant.

"So young man good evening. What is your name?" Asked Makarov to Natsu.

 **"Ain't none of your damn business."** Answered Natsu with a smirk. Makarov looked at Natsu for a second.

"I guess I'll get straight to the point seeing how you seem like the type that won't give me answers until I give you some." The Fairytail guild master said.

"The reason I asked Gildrats to bring you back is for you to join are guild." Makarov said giving the young demon a dead serious look.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA you got to be fucking with me you want me to join your guild that's funny but seriously are going to do keep me? imprisoned or are you going to kill me?"** Laughed Natsu.

"I'm quite serious so serious that if you don't join I will personally destroy you." Threaten Makarov as his eyes started to glow and his body started to grow like he was going turn into a monster. Natsu smile drop as he felt the magic power emitted from the old man.

' **The old man is serious. I need more time to figure out how I'm going to escape. Wait earlier he said something about them that they need a answer that's why he came here to question me at this hour. Maybe...'** Thought Natsu.

 **"Why should join your guild? Why would you want someone like me who sneaked into your guild hall and try to steal the Lumen Histoire? No no no something tells me that there's something else I highly doubt that you want me to join out of the goodness of your heart right?"** Questioned Natsu to the old man who went back into his normal form.

"Very impressive but at first I did want you to join out of the goodness of my heart seeing how your just a child human or not but after you did in Rosemary village and the fight with Deliora it's obvious that your not a innocent child. I thought that you were some lost kid but your not. There's something sinister and twisted about you, it's almost evil. That being said there was no way I wanted to you to join the guild with the information you have and your unknown agenda. That makes you a dangerous element not fit to let roam free." Makarov explains while pacing back and forth.

 **"What happen in Rosemary village was the result of cultists that were kidnapping human children. That wasn't me."** Clarified Natsu.

"I know but I'm talking about the cultists you killed. I would've done the same but the difference is that I'm a old man and you are a child that's what I'm getting at you are extremely dangerous and unpredictable. But going back to the reason why I want to join. There has been a rise of dark guilds and magic related crime so much that the Magic council can not afford to ignore them anymore. They have asked me to choose a wizard that can deal with them in taking down these dark guilds and reducing the magic crime rate."

 **"So you want to use me a your pawn to get rid of these 'unlawful wizards' and 'restore balance' is that it? What can't you send him or another of your subordinates ?"** Natsu interrupted.

"I could send Gildrats but he's all ready scheduled to take other important jobs and currently right now I don't have anyone else to fit this position, that's where you come in young man, you may not be as strong as Gildrats but you are still young I would guess you would surpass Gildrats in a few short years. And I'm not I don't like using the word pawn you will be like hired mercenary for this. Your fight with Deliora is a obvious fact that you are not affiliated with Tartaros that makes you a perfect candidate for this position. Answered Makarov. Once Natsu heard this he started to laugh.

 **"Hahahaha you know what old man I like your style you're willing to let someone like me into your guild so you can use me to do your dirty work. Hahahaha that truly is funny and you said I was twisted."** Natsu said joyfully.

"You may be right so in short I want you to join the guild to get rid of these dark guilds. So is that a yes or no? Remember if you say no I will obliterate you here and now." Natsu listened to this and begin to think.

' **So if I answer no I dead. Im smart enough to know that I can't escape right now and if I say yes I become some pawn for this fucken old man it's better than being dead. He does have point though in five or six years I will surpass that guy Gildrats, maybe if I lie to him I could just escape it's not like I gonna give him my word or anything.'** Thought Natsu **.**

 **"Old man if I join what's in it for me? If I say no you destroy me, but that you leave you a void for this assignment right?"** Natsu asked.

"If you join I would let you roam free as you wish when I don't need you to do the missions of course, also I will need you keep your mouth shut about the Lumen Histoire and obey my ever command." Answered Makarov.

 **"Fine you got yourself a deal. Now let me go."** Said Natsu agreeing to the terms.

"It's not that simple young man did you really think that I would let go with just a yes. I need you to give me your word." This made Natsu expression to chance from a grin to a frown.

"W-what?" Natsu asked confused.

"You heard me. I want you to give me your word. If try to escape we will find you and like I said before I will destroy you but I don't I have to worry about you, you may be loose cannon but I can sense some from of honor and integrity coming from you."

' **D-damn this old man.'** Thought Natsu, even though Natsu may be psychopath and a demon but even Etherious have some honor and integrity when it comes to giving their word.

 **"Fine I give my word on your conditions now can you let me go."** Said Natsu with a hint of regret no want to summit like that. Makarov signal to Gildrats to unhook the magic chains and unlock Natsu from the chair. Makarov takes a sigh of relief.

'Thank go two bird and one stone. Now I have to report to those annoying crybabies in the magic council.' Thought Makarov as he sees Gildrats finishing unlocking Natsu.

 **"Hey old man I got a question."** Natsu told the old man.

"It's Makarov Dreyar my name is Makarov so you can stop calling old man and what is your question?" Responded Makarov who was getting annoyed by Natsu calling him old man.

 **"Anyway _old man_ I have a feeling that the missions you want me to do have to be under the radar, from the information I've gathered from what you said these jobs will involve blood and a lot of manipulation right?"** Asked Natsu. Gildrats couldn't help but smile.

'Damn this kid is something else. I have to careful on what I said or not I might get outsmarted by him.' Thought the orange haired man.

"Yes the plan is to keep everything under wraps, only a handful of people will know. The reason is to not tarnished the name of this guild with allegations of unethical methods of dealing with these problems. Tell you the truth this guild is known to be a friendly peace loving magic guild that represents what a magic guild should be like but where there is light there is also darkness, you will the represent the dark side of this guild." Answered Makarov. Natsu satisfied with this answered decided to stop asking questions.

"If you want you can sleep in the guild infirmary there's a couple beds there, Gildrats would you show him. I will see you in the morning and I trust you won't try to steal the Lumen Histoire. Before I leave what is your name?" Asked Makarov with his back to Natsu and Gildrats.

 **"Natsu Dragnologia."** Answered Natsu.

"Well welcome to Fairytail. Good night both of you." Makarov said as he started to exit the passage. Leaving both Natsu and Gildrats there.

 **"I want my Onslaught back."** Demanded Natsu to Gildrats who nodded in agreement.

"Here you go." Said Gildrats as hands the giant weapon to the pink haired demon.

'I'll tell master about that Tartaros mark later on...' Thought Gildrats while looking at the Tartaros guild mark on Natsu's Onslaught.

"Come on kid I'll show you where your going to sleep for tonight." Said Gildrats as he leads Natsu out of the underground passage. Natsu turns to look at Lumen Histoire and sees the body of Mavis that's in cased in the giant lacrima.

' **That fucken fairy I have a feeling that she set me up somehow. Damn her**.' Thought young Etherious as he follows Gildrats.

A/N: I decided to Makarov a bit dark so it can make sense for Natsu join Fairytail.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

Next morning at Fairytail

The doors of the guild hall open as Makarov enters the guild hall with a smile on face.

'I glad those assholes from the magic council are off my back. Now to see are newest member.' Thought Makarov as opens the door of guild infirmary where Natsu spent the night. Once he opens it he's see Natsu sitting on a chair with his Onslaught next to him all ready waiting for the tiny man.

"I see your up good morning Natsu. How do you sleep?" Asked Makarov to the young demon.

 **"Alright thanks for asking."** Respond Natsu. Makarov wasn't sure if Natsu was sincere or was being sarcastic.

"Well that's good. Follow me to my office please." Said Makarov exiting the infirmary headed to his office Natsu stood up and hooked his Onslaught on his back and followed the old man.

Once they made it to his office Makarov told Natsu to take a seat and got straight to business.

"Ok Natsu in going to send you to take down this." Said Makarov as he takes out a photo of a dark odd looking skyscraper.

"This is the-"

 **"It's the R system"** Natsu interrupted.

"Oh you've heard of it." Said Makarov impressed with Natsu knowledge.

'This boy keeps on surprising me' thought Makarov.

 **"Yah I've heard of but I don't know that much of it. What exactly is it?"** Asked Natsu.

"With the information I we've gathered the R systems are giant skyscrapers that these cultists are planning to use to 'resurrect the black wizard Zeref'. They plan to use the tower as a sort vessel to bring him back with some sort of forbidden magic, we may be wrong but they need to be stop the magic council has gotten many reports of them burning down villages, slaughtering the adults and kidnapping children to work as slaves on their skyscraper. The magic council try to shut one down a few weeks ago, it did not go well the cultists killed the all the slaves and escape before the magic council rune Knights could even enter the tower . So Natsu your job is simple we have locations of 10 so far I want you to sneak in and shut all of them down and led the slaves to freedom. Explained Makarov as passes some papers with information of the R systems, instructions on what to do and maps to the locations from the magic council to Natsu.

"Here take these with you." Makarov gives Natsu a bag full of rainbow colored lacrimas.

 **"What hell are these?"** Asked Natsu.

"These are short distance portals lacrimas these are for slaves to exit the towers quickly and safely in case there is fighting which most likely there gonna be, and this is a communication lacrima so we can stay in touch." Answered Makarov.

 **"Ok I got you anything else."** Said Natsu calmly.

"You surprise me Natsu yesterday you wanted to kill me and Gildrats, and today your calm." Chuckle Makarov.

 **"Well ill be lying to you if I said I didn't expect to join your guild. I guess it can't be helped if I try to runaway you or Gildrats would destroy me and I'm not strong enough to fight you yet not to mention I gave you me word and regardless of me being well me when I give somebody my word I attended to keep my side of the bargain. So I'm gonna use to best out of this and have fun killing these so called 'evil mages'."** Natsu said with a smile.

'He's obviously planning something, but he knows already the consequences.' Thought Makarov as he sees Natsu sitting comfortably on the chair.

"Now Natsu I would like to use this opportunity to get know you better Natsu. About a week ago you try to steal the Lumen Histoire and when I questioned you how did you know about it and the underground passage you answered 'a fairy told me' what did mean by it." Asked Makarov

 **"Exactly what I said a fairy came to me and told me about it."** Answered Natsu.

'Maybe it was her...' Thought the old man.

"Did this fairy look like Mavis Vermillion?"

Asked the old man to the demon for which his just keep smiling inducting that is was. This shocked the old man.

"H-how she died long ago. Her body is incased in the Lumen Histoire."

 **"Don't know. But her astro spirit form appeared to me and told me about the giant lacrima."**

"I see could explain how you knew how to unlock the seals and where was it at."

" **I got a question. Do I have to associate myself with the rest of the guild members?"**

"Well right now no. I'm planning to keep you a secret, hell in not even going to tell the magic council that your not human if they ask I'm going to say that you use take over magic and your always in your this form. That's what meant when I said your going to be free to roam around when I don't need you. Speaking of which I noticed that your weapon there has the Tartaros mark what can you tell me about that." Asked the old man, Natsu stop smiling and looked at Makarov with a dead serious expression.

 **'I guess I should tell him now I don't want to explain myself later on.'** Thought Natsu

 **"One of my goals is to see Tartaros gone wiped off the face of the earth."** Answered Natsu with his expression not changing.

"I see we have something in common. But I think if you where to face off with Tartaros you'll die. For sure I say in a few years you'll be strong enough. Now let's talk about your magic and appears. You used dragon slaying magic the other time so you have a lacrima in your body or did a dragon teach you or maybe both?" Asked Makarov. When Makarov mention a dragon teaching dragon slaying magic Natsu's expression change from one of serious to one of annoyance. Natsu took a deep breath.

 **"No the type dragon slayer magic is different from those of the first, second and third generation. I'm what you would call a zero generation dragon slayer."** Answered Natsu.

"What do you mean by that I thought there where only first, second and third generation dragon slayers?"

 **"Instead of a lacrima getting infused in your body or being teach by those filthy flying lizards. A zero generation dragon slayer gets that type of magic by extracting DNA of a living dragon and applying that DNA on a flesh wound on your body, but it's not that simple the next step is forcing your own DNA to overwrite the dragons DNA it is a very extremely painful process if your body doesn't have the will or the strength the dragon's DNA will destroy your body completely but if you survive it you have the ability to use any type of dragon slaying magic, from the elements to even hand to hand types of magic like takeover and celestial spirit magic. But of course it has its side affects as you see."** Natsu pointed to his purple scales on his face.

"I see dragon scales so the dragon you got the DNA from was a purple dragon. Well I never knew there was such a type of dragon slayer magic. How about those red flames marking on your face and the rest of your demonic feature?" Asked Makarov.

 **"I'm a Etherious like those from Tartaros. That's about it."** Said Natsu.

"Ok how old are Natsu?"

 **" I'm 7 in human years."** Answered Natsu.

Makarov looked at Natsu for a few seconds trying to process the answers Natsu give him and then looked at the clock it read 7:00 am.

"Well that enough for now. Alright Natsu I guess you should get going then I'll contact you in three days that will give enough time to be at your first location, remember if anyone asks you use takeover magic ok." Said Makarov standing up from his desk. Natsu nodded and put all the lacrimas and the papers in his pocket dimension where he keeps the rest of his belongs.

'Huh so you using the type of pocket magic to store things interesting.' Thought Makarov.

"I assume you know how to leave Magnolia without getting spotted?"

 **"Yah I know. I talk to you later old man."** Said Natsu nodding to the old man he then jumps out of the window and disappears though the town. Makarov just look out of the window.

"Did you hear everything Gildrats?" Asked Makarov out loud and then Gildrats appears from the ceiling of Makarov office.

"Yeah I heard everything, that kid sure is a trip he's a Etherious that is a different type of dragon slayer that I never heard of, not to mention he got the information of the Lumen Histoire from first master Mavis herself and he's a seven year old. If he was lying he sure knows how to do it talk about a weird kid." Smiled Gildrats.

"You got that right. But how he spoke it was as if you he's way older when I asked him how old was he, he answered 7 in human years. I can't but help to think he answered all of my questions truthfully. Well at least we have a new member that came in a good time." Said Makarov.

"You know he said first master Mavis came to him in a astro spirit form and told him about the Lumen Histoire, is it possible that she planned this out I mean it's too coincidental that when the magic council asked for us for a powerful wizard that isn't known and who can do the killing and that whole mercenary stuff and then Natsu showed up and try to steal the Lumen Histoire I have feeling that even in death she looking out for her guild but hey that just a crazy I came up with." Said Gildrats. Makarov laughed at Gildrats crazy theory.

"Hahaha your right it is a crazy theory so crazy it may be true." Expressed the old man.

"Gildrats since Natsu join that means he's the 4 strongest member of the guild you know, third is Ivan, second is me and first of course is you. I said in a 5 years he'll be a strong as you and in possibly a year or two later he'll surpass you."said Makarov.

"Your right in a few years can't wait to see. Speaking of powerful wizards I convinced Ur to join the guild she and her kids are going to join in a week." Gildrats said.

"That's good news we can use a wizard like her can't wait to see what she has to bring to the table."

"Me too." Gildrats agreed with a prevented smile. Makarov just laughs at his subordinate antic.

"Now Gildrats it's time for me to explain your mission..." Said Makarov

With Natsu in the outskirts of Magnolia.

 **"I guess I can walk now. Damn what did I get myself into just a few days ago I was kicking the shit out of Deliora ass and now I'm some kind of errand boy great just fucken great."** Exclaimed Natsu.

"Having a bad day?" Asked someone this made Natsu turn quickly his head to the voice to see Mavis sitting on a tree waving at him.

" **You!"** Natsu jumps at the spirit ready to attack only for the spirit to move away in time.

"Wow your child form is fast E.N.D." Said Mavis happily complimented but Natsu took that as taunting.

 **"Shut up your the reason why I'm in this mess!"** Yelled Natsu.

"Oh yeah sorry about that but you have understand that a guild master has to do everything to protect and help their guild. Even if that means to trick the child reincarnation of the strongest Etherious that ever existed to try and steal one of the strongest magical item in earthland and have him get caught by two of the most powerful wizards on the continent and then force him to join are guild so he can take extremely dangerous missions that won't tarnished the guild name." Explained Mavis, Natsu just stared at her and sign.

 **"Trying to destroy you we be a waste of my time, I guess you got what you want see you later."** Said Natsu as he starts to walk away.

"You know I didn't expect you to cooperate so easily with Makarov after you agreed to join the guild. I guess you really are a demon of your word." Said Mavis.

Natsu kept walking trying to ignore her. Mavis smiles even more she then continues.

"I wonder why you answer Makarov questions with the truth about your magic and what are you that surprised me. Well Natsu I'll see you later I going back to Tenrou Island. I'll try to visitor you and see your progress soon bye." Waved Mavis as she disappeared. Natsu just kept walking not even bothering to see Mavis waving at him bye.

 **"That fucken fairy she's enjoying this. She got good alright really good."** Said Natsu to himself as he heads to location of the first R system.

As Natsu walks he enters a dark woods and disappears from sight a certain person is seen looking at him from a mountain top.

"I see Mavis tricked him into joining Fairytail, it's good to see him up and about. He wouldn't have survived if he goes solo. I hope you get stronger Natsu so you can be the king that you where destined to be and you can finally kill me." Said the black wizard with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

Few days later

The night sky starts to form as the sun sets to the west, Natsu stands on a beach coast looking at the sun as its sets with a blank expression on his face then he hears a buzzing noise coming from his pocket he takes out what was causing the noise, it's a communication lacrima. He pushes a button on the left side and puts it on his ear.

"Hello? Natsu are you there?" A voice came out of the lacrima.

 **"Yah it's me old man. I'm by the shore from the island."** Answered Natsu to Makarov who was on the other line.

"Alright thats good. Now you know the plan get rid of whatever foot soldiers that get in your way and try to get any info from them any will be good. But please help the slaves to escape they take priority even if the cultists escape you must free the slaves. Contact when it's done good luck." Said Makarov as he hang up. Natsu puts the lacrima in his pockets and continues to stare at the sun for a few more minutes.

 **"Fucken old man first he wants me to kill cultists then he wants me to help free the slaves even if that means letting these cultists escape. I don't understand this fossil."** Said Natsu scratching his head in confusion. He opens his pocket dimension and pulls out a portal lacrima and buries it in the sand.

 **"I bury it then when I turn on this one in the island the one I buried would open that's how the slaves would get to shore. This situation may be a pain in the ass but at least I get to kill some humans."** The demon stated as the sun completely set he then let's out a roar of excitement, the demon leaps of the sandy shore and starts to fly to his location.

30 minutes later 

Some island of the west coast of Fiore a structure about ten stories tall is can be seen from a mile away, it looks like something taller was there but something hit it and this is what was of the structure. This is the R system.

Whip. Crack. Men yelling are what can be heard from this island. The visual matches the noises as the men yelling can be seen whipping and hitting people who are many children as they are in chains bound to each other as they are forced to work as slaves to build what these men are calling their staircase to heaven. They have a belief that if they do this the black wizard Zeref would take them to heaven. This is the belief of the cult of Zeref.

"WORK WORK HURRY UP!"

"FASTER FASTER YOU SCUM GOD IS WAITING FOR US!"

"BUILT GOD WONT BE HAPPY WITH THE RATE YOU PIECES OF CRAP ARE GOING!"

The cultists continued to beat these people to go build faster, one of the men stops.

"Hey I'm going out for a smoke I'll be back in 5." Said one of the cultists said to his fellow cultists.

"Ok hurry so I can take a break to." Answered the man.

"Ok ok I got jeez you don't have to get your panties in a bunch." The man said as walks to a balcony to smoke a cigarette while looking at the night sky.

"*blows smoke* ever job is tiring even mines." The man jokes to himself as he smokes his cigarette, as he looks at the sky enjoying the night sky full of stars, he starts to daydream but then he snaps out of it as a lacrima in his pocket starts to glow, this lacrima only starts to glow when a someone is approaching the island.

"What the hell someone is coming and don't see anything." The man says as he looks at the open sea from the view he has on the balcony trying to catch what's coming.

"I don't anything from the water maybe-" he stops as he sees a fireball approaching towards in rapid speed, his cigarette drops to the the ground as he closes his eyes.

"Oh I'm dead" the man says as the fireball crashes on the balcony leaving the man a burnt corpse and smoke to surround the area. A group of cultists run to the balcony to see what happen before they can even take a good look at balcony a scaly tail and horns can be seen from the smoke as it starts to clear. The men just stood there with confusion with the same question in mind. What is it?

 **"Hehehe my first kill of the day. Can't wait to see how many more."** Said Natsu as he steps out of the smoke with a giant grin on his face.

 **"Oh I got a welcome committee. I guess I should give you a present then. Hellfire devil: blaze cannon!"** the demon shot a giant ball of hellfire that instantly engulfed the group of cultists burning them alive. Many of the slaves around the area look at whats happening to the cultists then they look at Natsu. They cant believe what they have just seen. Natsu sees the slaves and works towards them, the slaves that Natsu was walking towards immediately froze in fear not knowing what going to happen next is this demon going to kill them? They closes their eyes but their fears got put to rest as they open their eyes to see their chains on the floor and a portal open next to Natsu.

 **"Listen you humans this portal is your ticket out of here. I suggest you go through it now."** Said Natsu to the group of slaves he unchained. They looked at each other for a second then they start running towards to portal not caring where it may take them anything is then this hell hole.

Natsu sees the first slaves go through the portal and then continues on this floor. He starts to free every slave and kill any cultists that are in his way. He informs the free slaves to go through the portal needless to say they follow his order. He repeats this process for every floor taking out cultists and freeing slaves. Surprisingly not one slave has been killed yet. Natsu makes it to the top floor and is greeted by the last of the cultists that have the rest of the slaves on there knees as he they are ready to execute them.

"Y-you demon I don't know who or what are you but stop right there. Or not I will kill this slave." Said one of the cultists as puts a knife on the throat of a little boy. Natsu sees this and smiles this confuses the cultists, he then put both hands on the floor.

 **"Fine I'll stop right here. Chaotic Devil: one world."** Says the pinked haired demon as chaos magic devil slaying magic covers both his hands and starts to spread all over the floor surrounding the both cultists and slaves. The purple colored magic started to attach itself to the feet of the cultists but the same can't be said for slaves instead of the chaos magic attaching itself to them, it attaches to their chains, then a second later the feet that are touching the chaos magic on the floor starts to go numb and the cultists all start to fall down as a result of the numbness and the chains snap off the rest of the slaves.

"W-what d-did you d-do? H-how come I can't move?" Asked the cultists that spoke to Natsu. He just looked at them and turn to the slaves.

 **"Humans get to the first floor there's a portal there. That's your freedom."** Said Natsu with a blank expression. Needless to say they started to make their way down to the first floor.

"The slaves are escaping stop them you fools!" Yelled the man who is most likely the leader of the rest cultists for this R System.

"W-we can't sir. Are legs aren't responding, we can't move." Said one the cultists. Natsu walks up to that cultists and starts to drag him by his collar to that floors balcony.

"W-what a-are you doin-" the man stops talking as Natsu wraps the chain that is connected to his Onslaught around the man's neck cutting of his ability to speak. Natsu then kicks him out of the balcony hanging him, 30 seconds later Natsu bring the man back up but it was too late the man die as a result of the getting literally hanged by Natsu. His fellow cultists could only look on with disbelief and fear. Natsu unwraps the chain from the dead man's neck and throws the man's corpse to his comrades, the cultists stare at his body and become more frighten they tried to move but their legs still couldn't move as a result of the chaos magic that Natsu did earlier. The leader of them spoke.

"W-what do you want?"

 **"Who is the real leader of your cult?"** Asked Natsu.

"H-he's-"

"Stop up you fool. I'm the leader." Interrupted the leader of them.

Natsu look at him then walks to the cultists that was about to talk and put his left hand on his forehead.

 **"Tremor magic."** Said Natsu as a white air bubble appears and covers the man's whole head like a helmet.

"W-what a-are y-you goin-ehhhhhh *slpat*" the man's head crack open like a egg with blood and brain matter splattering all over the rest of the cultists. Needless to say they all start to freak out more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Yelled the leader of their group.

 **"I'll ask again who is the real leader of your cult?"** Asked Natsu again. None of them wanted to answer rather because of not knowing the answer or of loyalty to their cause and belief but definitely it had to due with fear.

 **"Ok."** Said Natsu as he walks up to another cultists with a hellfire magic covered arm and impales him instantly burning he's organs to a crisp and leaving the man dead. And as like before the surviving cultists start to freak out even more.

"P-please stop we beg you we see the error of are ways please spare us." Cried the one cultists.

 **"I'll ask again who is the real leader of your cult?"** Asked Natsu again calmly and with perfect sync they answer.

"ARLOCK THE PRIEST OF AVATAR!" yelled all of them. Natsu smiles with this answer.

' **I guess the info the old man got was right then.'** Thought Natsu.

 **"Ok then see wasn't that easy."** Said Natsu as he starts to walking away from to the rest of the cultists as he dispels his chaos magic that was causing their numbness on their legs. The cultists get the feeling coming back to their legs and all decide to attack him while his back is turned.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

"YOUR GOING TO DIE!"

Yelled the men as they try to attack Natsu only for the pink haired demon to unhook his Onslaught and covered it with darkness magic.

 **"Dark dragon caliber."** Natsu slashes them his dark dragon slaying magic. Not killing them but seriously injuring them.

Natsu takes out the communication lacrima and dials Makarov.

"Hello? Natsu?" Makarov says through the lacrima.

 **"There leader name is Arlock that part of the information is valid."** Said Natsu who going to down to the first floor.

"I see do you free all the slaves?"

 **"Yes there went into the portal."**

"Good now you know what to do the R system."

 **"Yah I know."**

"Call me when it's done." Finished Makarov by hanging up. Natsu puts the lacrima back into his pocket. He making it to the first level where the portal lacrima he place for the slaves to escape is at, before he goes in he looks up at the roof of the first floor.

 **"Tremor Dragon roar!"** Yells Natsu as a giant air bubble with cracks in them come out of his mouth and hits the inner walls of the R System resulting in the structure to start to crumble and crack from the attack causing in to collapse on itself. Natsu wipes his mouth and walks in the portal just as R System starts fall to the ground.

At the beach 

Natsu walks out of the portal and destroys the portal lacrima right away as instructed Makarov. As soon as destroyed it he turns to see the slaves he freed as well as a group of people who looked like the cultists only wearing white clothes and a different symbol on their outfits.

 **'Who the hell are them? They must be...** ' Thought Natsu, the slaves and group of the men notice Natsu and the slaves all smile as they see their liberator but before they can say any thing one of the white clothed men walked up to Natsu.

"Identify yourself." Asked the man bluntly to Natsu who didn't like the attitude he was giving him.

 **"Ain't none of your fucken business.** " Said Natsu as he starts to walk away.

"Hold. More one step and we will fire. Identify yourself." Demand the man as the rest of the men aimed their weapons to Natsu. Natsu with his back to them just smiled as he turns on his darkness magic giving him a aura of darkness surrounding him.

' **I guess I have to kill them too.** ' Thought Natsu but just as he was about to turn around and face them the freed slaves speak up.

"Wait he the one that saved us."

"Yeah he freed us."

Many slaves protested to the men as a result the men lowered to their weapons and Natsu turn off his magic.

"I see your the wizard that master Makarov send. He did mention that you would have a odd appears. We are the rune knights part of the magic council I am Lahar the captain in charge of these group." Said the man identified as Lahar. Natsu looked at him for a second and decided to leave.

"Wait. Did you get any information when you where there?" Asked Lahar. Natsu just kept walking ignore him.

"Hey wait!" Shouted a rune knight only for Lahar to grab his shoulder.

"Stop let him. I doubt he'll talk to us and we can't risk the safety of these people if we were to fight him." Said Lahar, he then signals to his men to tend to the freed slaves. Lahar turns to see the direction Natsu was walking but he was gone.

'Huh he's gone that boy is quick. So he's Natsu Dragnologia the wizard master Makarov says he's a takeover wizard but something tells me that he's not.' Thought Lahar as he went to help the people.

With Natsu

The 7 year old pink haired demon is currently making his way on top of a mountain rear the beach shore where the former slaves where and he had his encounter with the rune knights of the magic council. He dials the communication lacrima.

 **"Old man everything is done.** " Natsu said into the lacrima.

"Did you destroy the place?" Asked the old man.

 **"Yes. And I had run in with those guys from the magic council you spoke of."** Said Natsu.

"I see. Those buzz kills are probably covering up any evidence that can tie you or Fairytail involvement so they can take the credit." Said the old man.

 **"Well isn't the point."** Said Natsu.

"You're right. Anyways good work you got 19 more to go." Said Makarov

 **"Alright."**

"Good I'll contact you as soon as you make it to your next location." With that Makarov hangs up. Natsu decides to rest at the mountain top for the night.

 **"I'm getting stronger with every passing day. Ill get even with everyone soon."** Whisper Natsu as he closes his eyes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

6 months later year X775.

6 months has pass since Natsu was forced into the Fairytail guild by Makarov Dreyar. Makarov at first wanted to him to join seeing how he was a child. Then he monitored his actions of slaughtering Zeref cultists people and fighting the demon Deliora Makarov deemed him to dangerous and wanted him no were near the guild but at the same time a giant problem presented itself the rise of dark guilds and magic related crime. The magic council asked Makarov for a strong wizard to deal with it and keep it under the table, Makarov seeing how these type of jobs can be dangerous and stressful the guild master of Fairytail decided to make a deal with Natsu who was barely captured by Gildrats. Instead of destroying or imprisonment Makarov told Natsu that if he agrees to obey him and keep the information of the Lumen Histoire a secret he would let Natsu roam free and do as he pleases with the exception of a number of things. Natsu seeing no other way for him to get escape the clutches of Makarov without getting destroyed agrees to the conditions. Currently a now 8 year old Natsu has spent 6 months traveling all over the continent of Ishgar destroying R systems and free the slaves who have been force to built them. Natsu has already excepted the fact that he is now part of Fairytail guild whether he likes it or not, but he tends to see the good side of it he gets to some forms of training by killing the cultists left and right. During the 6 months Natsu has been getting stronger he now can control his appearance to appear human and go back to his Etherious form anytime when he has to go into towns and interact with humans. He has already taken out 19 of 20 R systems that where left.

The last R system is on a island of the coast of the port town of Trigger Happy in the nation of Minstrel southwest of Fiore. The R system is hidden in a sea of abnormal magical fog that makes causes lacrimas to lose control and blow up. The port town of Trigger Happy is a town control by the dark guild knows as Avatar the same Avatar that started the cult of Zeref and responsible for capturing children and massacres of hundreds of not thousands of people for the R systems construction. Natsu stands in front of the gates of Trigger Happy two men in their early twenties are standing in front of the gate walking back and forth while hold magical staffs like tin soldiers. They both notice Natsu and aim their weapons at him.

"Who are you?" Asked the one of the men. Natsu took off his hood to reveal his human appears. The man friend laughs as he thinks it's just a prank.

"Relax bro it's just some stupid kid trying to act tough get out of here kid or not well sell you to a creepy old man." The man said to Natsu. Natsu didn't budge he kept standing there staring at them, the men looked at each other and then smiled.

"Im tired of this kid lets kill this little fuck."

"Yeah I'm bored anyways." Said the men as they walk towards Natsu. The Etherious starts to chuckle this made the young men stop and look at him before they start to walk again Natsu's chuckle turns into a full blown sadistic laughter. A second later the men couldn't believe what there seeing as Natsu turn back to his Etherious form. Natsu kept on laughing.

 **"Hahahahaha Tremor magic: Shockwave!"** Natsu yells as he sticks his right arm that was in a air bubble and punches the air sending a earthquake size shockwave towards the gate breaking it and ravaging the port town right in the middle not before it completely crush the two men that where in front of Natsu. Natsu walks over there broken corpses with a gleeful smile.

 **"This is going to be fun."**

While in the town the inhabitants that all happen to be members of Avatar the dark guild look at the destruction.

"What the hell happen?"

"Are we under attack? Contact master Arlock."

"Everyone that was hit is dead!"

"Hahahahahaha!" The Avatar members turn to see Natsu laughing with his Onslaught in hand and starts to fight the inhabitants of the town.

"D-damn it's him we were warned about." Said a tall bulky with a blonde Mohawk with the Avatar guild mark encrusted on his forehead.

"W-who is he Creed?" Asked one of his comrades.

"He's the child size demon who's been destroying R systems all over Ishgar and freeing the slaves, he's known only as Onslaught. Is master answering?" The man identified as Creed asks.

"No sir it's seems he's still travel on the boat in the magical fog headed to the Tower of Heaven."

"Try the tower." Command Creed as he sees as Natsu fights ever moving person in his sight.

"Mr. Creed we got through the tower." He turns to the person who said that.

"Well?" Asked a panicked Creed.

"Dammit Mr. Creed the slaves at the tower of heaven are revolting."

"What the fuc-" Creed couldn't finish as something hard hit him in the head knocking him to the ground.

"W-what hit me?" Asked Creed as he gets up and sees what hit him but what he saw scared the shit out him. A human head was what hit him. He turns to Natsu who is literally slaughtering all of his Avatar comrades.

'Wh-what the h-hell? A second ago they were fighting him now there dying back and forth. I n-need to do something.' Thought Creed

"I guess I have to do it." Creed said as he runs towards Natsu who was killing and if not killing severely injuring Avatar members.

"GET BACK ALL OF YOU! DARK HAVEN!" Yells the blonde haired man as he takes Natsu to the ground. A giant magic circle appeared on the floor where Creed tackled Natsu, the demon seems unfazed by the tackle as if he knew what going to happen next. A then a second later a boom. A loud explosion of dark magic hit with a blast radius of 30 yards killing anybody within that radius. The rest of the Avatar members look at the carnage from the attack and see several bodies including the body of their captain Creed.

"C-Creed saved us from Onslaught."

"Th-thank you Mr. Creed." The rest of the living Avatar said in gratitude. But little do they know that a certain demon did not only survived the attack but now got his some of magic energy back by devouring the dark magic from that suicidal attack from Creed.

"We should head to the tower there's a revolt going on." Said one of the Avatar henchmen.

"Oh there's a revolt going on in the tower how convenient." Said Natsu this made all the remaining Avatar members to turn to Natsu who was standing right behind them.

"H-how?" One asked.

 **"He was to weak."** Answered Natsu.

 **"Perhaps you should be more worried about yourself. Hellfire erosion."** Said Natsu as red strings start to attach to large boulders and any large pieces of debris. The red strings starts to make to melt the material and in seconds a pool of molten rock and tard surrounds the inhabitants of Trigger Happy, the people stood there with fear not knowing what to do. Natsu places his hand on the pool magma.

 **"Now Hell hound eliminate them!"** Yelled Natsu as the magma he touch start to form into a shape of demonic looking dog made out of magma. A minute later all the inhabitants of Trigger Happy/ members of Avatar are dead. Natsu killed them all.

 **"That was fun."** The demon said as he looks at his accomplishment. He buries a portal lacrima in the dirt.

"Now to the second round of fun." Natsu says as he starts to dash on the water like he would going from tree to tree, a little trick he picked up while the 6 months.

At the tower of heaven the last R System

"Master Arlock I'm getting no responds from Trigger Happy."

"Don't worry their probably all drunk. You don't need their help to end this revolt besides its nearly time." Said a middle age man with long white hair who was wearing a priest outfit and wearing metallic mask that covers his face. He then turns to the group he brought.

"Yes sir."

"Do me a favor and help stop this revolt D-6." Said Alrock to one of the members to his group.

D-6 is tall and is covered from head to toe in black armor, which features a skull and and two hands printed on the front. His face is covered by a silver mask with a single red and black eye piece, and he has silver masks on either shoulder that are reminiscent of Demon's faces.

"Yes sir." He responds as he go the other way to stop the slaves from revolting.

"I have better things to do is the sacrifice ready?" Asked Arlock to one of his subordinates.

"Sir the original sacrifice was sent back in favor of another one. They say that he's way stronger than the girl." Said the man to his master.

"Stronger eh? Good soon lord Zeref will walk the earth again." Said Arlcok as he and his group start to make their way to the top floor.

Elsewhere in the tower of heaven 

In the 10th floor of the tower of heaven as the cultists call it was where most of the revolting of the slaves is happening and the leader of this revolt is a little girl around 9 years old her name is Erza Scarlet.

"Go keep fighting if we don't fight we die. Fight for your freedom death is nothing compare to slaving! FIGHT!" Yelled the red haired girl as she and her fellow slaves continues to fight and push on to their freedom. A little girl with dark purple hair in the distance looked at Erza with envy in her eyes.

'Erza so cool I-I wish I was strong like her.' Thought this little girl as she picks up a stick ready to fight. Only for a older boy to grab her hand.

"Stay back Kagura hide until the fighting is over." Said the boy the girl named Kagura.

"No brother Simon I want to fight." Responded Kagura to the boy who happen to be her brother named Simon.

"Kagura look at out!" Yelled Simon. A cultists was right behind Kagura ready to strike her down but was struck down a blasts of magic energy that come from a old man.

"Grandpa Rob you save me." Said Kagura who ran up the old man give him hug as gratitude.

"It's ok child be more careful. Simon if you want Kagura to be safe the best she can do is fight, hiding would only put her in more danger. Don't worry I'm here to protect you kids." Said the old man. They look at each other and nodded in agreement they all start to help with the fight. But there progress is stop by the arrival of D-6 and a number of backup cultists.

Meanwhile with Natsu 

The pink haired Etherious lands on to the island and wastes no time he enters the first floor of the tower of heaven and starts to do his routine killing cultists and freeing slaves. He turns on one of the portal lacrimas and tells the now free slaves to go in and like the others before they simply nod and go in. Natsu goes through the first nine floors with ease and then makes it to the ten floor as something was going down. He sees a number of slaves dead and some barely alive as they getting push back by members of Avatar and cultists. Erza and her friends are barely standing from the barrage from D-6.

"Erza are you ok let me help you." Kagura runs to help Erza up.

"You started this you like red haired shit. Wind buster." Said D-6 as he aims a blast of wind magic towards both girls. Just before it can hit them someone pushes them out of the way. They look up to see who push them out of the way and sees somebody they have never seen before. Natsu they see Natsu is the one who took the hit. The blasts didn't cause major damage to Natsu but it ripped the cloth on his right side and it revealed his scaled covered right arm and the Fairytail mark that was placed by Makarov.

"Wh-who are you?" Asked the red haired girl.

 **"Don't worry about that human. What you need to do is take the rest of the slaves to the first floor and get the fuck out here now. There's a portal down there."** says Natsu to Erza. Natsu look visibly pissed off by his clothes getting ruined by D-6 wind blasts.

"T-that mark are you really from Fairytail?" Asked the old man the children call grandpa Rob. Natsu turns to him and notices that he has some magic energy.

 **"Unfortunately yes."** Said Natsu with a bit regret in his voice.

"I see did Makarov send you?" Asked the old man.

 **"Yes he did now if you don't mind why don't you and your friends over there leave this floor and go to the first."** Said Natsu.

"Understood." The old man said as he told the slaves that can move to help out those that can't.

"You are the Onslaught that has been interfering in the work of people of God." Said D-6 in his creepy metallic voice.

 **"So that's what their calling me isn't that ironic."** Said Natsu as he looks at his Onslaught thinking it was ironic that his weapon is called the same as him.

"I don't care for ironies I care for action. Once I kill you E.N.D and Lord Zeref will bless me." Said D-6, Natsu looks at him raising a brow.

 **'E.N.D? These motherfuckers are using my name for their fucken religion.'** Thought Natsu getting more pissed off.

"They will bless me when I kill you"

 **"Hellfire dragon iron fist!** " And in a split second Natsu punches the man in the gut with a hellfire dragon slaying punch causes the man to couch up blood and falls to the ground and in another split second Natsu takes out his Onslaught and slams in on his throat. The cultists and the slaves couldn't believe what they just saw the quickness of Natsu. Natsu pins him to the ground with his Onslaught press very closely to his throat.

"D-damn y-you let me go." D-6 barely was able to talk as a result of the war fan on his throat. Natsu places his free hand on the Avatar members head.

 **"Tremor magic!"** Yells Natsu as he gives D-6 a personal earthquake that hit the rest of the cultists too. Erza and the other slaves looked on with amazement. Once the smoke cleared Natsu is seen standing on the broken bodies of D-6 and the rest of the cultists with a smile on his face. The demonic child starts to go up stairs to look for Arlock. The slaves all starts to make their way to the first floor where the portal is located at.

"Hurry Erza that boy cleared the path we can leave." Said Kagura to Erza who was still amazement by what Natsu did.

"B-but Kagura Jellal we got to save him he's still up there." Said Erza as stands up.

"I-I but this may be are only chance to escape." Said Kagura.

"I know but Jellal my first. You guys go on ahead I'm going to save Jellal." Said Erza as she starts to go up the stairs only for Kagura and her to stop her.

"Please Erza don't go maybe that boy is going to save Jellal." Said Kagura.

"Yeah." Agreed her friends.

"I can't risk it. You guys go on." Erza said.

"No Erza." Said the old man.

"Grandpa Rob?"

"I know there's no way to convince you to go downstairs to the first floor. But if your going I will go with you. Kids go downstairs and get to safety. Come on Erza." Said the old man Erza just nodded and continued upstairs. The rest of Erza's friends looked each other and decided to follow them upstairs.

The last floor of the tower of heaven

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yells a blue haired boy in pain.

"Yes finally you will be used as vessel for Lord Zeref." Arlock says as he starts to pumping magic energy into the boy.

"M...more...I...w..want...m..more...power..." Says the boy with a smile on his face.

"As you wish." Just as Arlock was about to give the boy more magic. Natsu up to him and kicks him but Arlock blocks the kick just in time and pushes Natsu back."

"Well well I see why D-6 hasn't report in yet. Onslaught." Says Arlock.

 **"Mind telling me what you people have been talking about in your fucken religion, something about E.N.D."** Natsu said.

"E.N.D? One of our saviors once God Zeref comes to earth he will bring E.N.D back and take us to heaven with them." Explains Arlock. Once Natsu finished processing the words that Arlock said, he unhooks his Onslaught and swing it as a result Arlock blocks the war fan with his staff. Both starts to clash with their respective weapons. They both realize that their somewhat equal in strength right now.

' **Damn my main priority is the make sure that all the slaves leave and go to the portal. I got the free that kid so I can complete my mission.'** Thought Natsu as he and Arlock are still trying to one up each other for a advantage against one another.

As both continue their struggle Erza and her grandpa Rob make their way towards the last floor to help free their friend Jellal who is the blue haired boy. They use Natsu and Arlock fight to walk up to Jellal and try to free him but both of them notice this.

' **Damn what the fuck are they doing?'** Thinks Natsu.

'There going to ruin it.' Thought Alrock

Just before he can do anything to them Natsu starts to attack him with more power seeing how Erza and the old man distracted Arlock. Meanwhile Kagura, her brother Simon and their friends also make their way to the floor to help out Erza.

"Jellal are you ok?" Asked Erza as she help Jellal on to his feet.

"Erza is Jellal ok?" Asked her friend Millianna.

' **What the fuck is wrong with them?'** Thinks Natsu curses as he notices more of Erza friends.

"Millianna? Simon? Wally? Sho? Kagura? What are you guys doing here?" Asked her friends.

"Your right we can't leave anyone behind lets go together." Said Kagura to Erza.

"Ok let's go." Said Erza.

"N...no...d..don't...I..." Jellal mumble.

"Jellal don't speak were going to escape." Said Erza.

"No...Erza...no...escape...heaven...is...here...and...you all will help me." Said Jellal as magic energy starts to flow into him. He pushes Erza off.

"No we are not leaving I saw the truth God is here and we are the ones that are going to meet him." Said Jellal.

"J-Jellal what are you talking about? We got to escape this place is not heaven." Argues Erza.

"No God is here I heard him and he gave me all this power. Allow me to show you." Jellal turns to Kagura.

"Taste God's wrath!" Yelled Jellal as he shoots a dark magic blasts to Kagura.

"KAGURA!" Yelled everyone as it hit but when the smoke cleared Kagura stood there unharmed.

"What happened?" Asked Jellal.

"A-are you ok l-little one?" Asked their grandpa Rob who took the hit by using the rest of the little of magic energy he had left he then falls dead from the impact.

"G-grandpa R-Rob?" asked Kagura as she starts to tear up.

"What a fool but at least I know I have this amazing power now." Jellal laughs.

Erza looked at the boy she risk her live to safe try to kill one of her friends and succeed in killing her father figure. She then rans to Kagura who was crying for the death of her adopted grandfather who sacrificed his life to save hers. The rest of the Erza's friend froze in fear and shock at what they just saw.

"You know Erza Kagura I don't need you two. Your both weak. If you want to leave so badly go ahead but I'm taking Simon, Sho, Millianna, and Wallie with me. Now get out of my sight." Said Jellal as he puts a barrier between the girls and there friends.

"Stop Jellal let us go!" Yelled Simon to Jellal, only for the blue haired boy to smile at him.

"You know what I want to test my powers again. By killing Erza and your weak little sister." Said Jellal as he prepares his next magical blast.

Natsu while still fighting with Arlock notice the old man corpse and what's on the back a Fairytail guild mark.

' **That old man was a member? I see how he knew Makarov. I can't fight in full strength with these kids around me, and not to mention that kid I was supposed to free ends up trying to kill one of his friends. Fuck, that kid is gonna go for the girl again.'** Thought Natsu. Makarov told him that the slaves safety are main the priority. Natsu pushes Arlock back enough for him to get Erza and Kagura out of the way of Jellal's attack. Arlock uses this distraction to escape with Jellal and his 'new God workers' as he put it. A second later Natsu look up to see nobody there.

 **"God dammit there gone! Fuck!"** Natsu says as he punches the floor. He sees Erza and Kagura knocked out with the impact of the Natsu pushing them out the way from Jellal's magic blast. He grabs them and makes his way down to first floor and puts them into the portal and he does what he usually does when he's finishes with a R system he uses a tremor dragon roar to destroy it. He walks into the portal and walks out on the newly destroyed port town of Trigger Happy. Natsu sees the magic council already there tending to the now free slaves. Erza and Kagura start to wake up and notice that their out of R system and are on the outside world at least.

"E-Erza is it over?" Asked Kagura.

"S-sort of Kagura, Jellal took everyone and disappeared and he killed grandpa Rob." Answered Erza.

"H-he took Simon Erza." Said Kagura as tears started to gather up in her eyes.

"I know we find him Kagura I promise you." Said Erza as she hugs her.

"Erza we should thank that boy who help us." Said Kagura to the red haired, Erza nodded in agreement.

"Your right besides I need to ask him something." They spotted Natsu talking with Lahar magic council, they start to walk towards him.

"Natsu you literally killed everyone in town and you let the leader of the cult get away." Said Lahar to the demon.

 **"Fuck off Lahar you're only mad because I didn't leave any of those cultists alive so you and those freaks in the magic council can brainwash so they can say that you guys brought them down and the public would love you guys even more huh? Besides I don't have to answer shit to you**." Said Natsu as he walks away like he did the first he meet him.

"Hey wait." Said Erza. He turns to Erza and Kagura.

 **"What?** " Asked Natsu.

"We want to thank you for saving us. And we want to asked if we can join Fairytail." Asked Erza as both girls bowed their heads in gratitude for what he did in theR system. Natsu looks at.

 **" Who the fuck do think I am some recruiter?"** Asked Natsu annoyed by the question.

A/N: **Damn I literally wrote four chapters in 10 hours. The whole zero generation dragon slayer idea I got from Madara with he combined Hashirama's DNA and his by applying some Hashirama's DNA on his wound. I made Arlock the priest of the Avatar dark guild to be the reason why Jellal went crazy instead of Ultear.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

"Please. We know that where weak, but we can get strong. Please allow us to join your guild, Fairytail was are grandpa Rob's guild and we want to join. But not just your guild can you teach us magic." Asked Erza as she and Kagura had their heads down still bowing to Natsu.

 **"I don't have time to deal with you weaklings if you want to join Fairytail go on ahead I couldn't care less."** Says Natsu.

He then turns to continue to walk away.

Both girls looked on as he's walks away, Erza had a look of disappointed on her face. Kagura looks at Erza face and notices it, she sees Natsu still walking. She mustards all the courage she has and rans in front of Natsu and start to block his way.

"No you're leaving until you agree to take us to your guild and teach us magic." Said Kagura in a confident tone that made Erza look up with shock.

'K-Kagura? W-what are you doing?' Thought Erza as she couldn't believe what she's seeing, Kagura who has been a little timid girl with very little self esteem get in the face of a wizard that could easily destroy her.

 **"Get out of my way human or not I'll make you."** Said Natsu with poison in his voice but this didn't made Kagura budge in fact it made her stand up to Natsu even more.

"N-no I won't move." Said the dark purple haired girl to the linked haired Etherious.

"Kagura for the love of god move please!" Yells Erza as she stands up and goes to Kagura and tries to push her out of Natsu way but with no avail.

 **"Fine then since you won't move I'll make you."** Natsu says as he places his hand on his Onslaught ready to take it out but stops when he notices the looks on the eyes of both girls. Their eyes had something that made him smile. Hate. The girls noticed that he didn't attack them.

 **"Answers me this humans why do want to be strong?"** Natsu asked. Both of the girls jump at the question and looked at each other then to Natsu.

"We want to be strong so we can find and kill Jellal Fernandez." They said at the same time. Natsu smiled even more.

' **They probably mean the blue haired human that left with Arlock**.' Thought Natsu

 **"If I help you two join Fairytail and help you learn magic what's in it for me?"** Asked Natsu. The girls give him their most stone cold serious looks they have ever given anyone and say.

"We will pledge are absolute loyalty and servitude to you for life if you help us." Said both of them in unison like before.

 **'With the right training I can make them into perfect weapons that would be useful in the future. Ah hate brings people together.'** He jokes in his mind.

 **"I like your answer. My name is Natsu Dragnologia."** Said Natsu introducing himself to his new subordinates.

"I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi."

 **"Erza and Kagura. What interesting you both have, lets get going then."** Says Natsu.

"Yes Natsu-sama." The girls said as they looked at each other and smile as they where successful in getting what they wanted, they start to follow Natsu.

-In the forests of Minstrel-

A few hours later Natsu and his new 'students' as he calls them are traveling through the forests of country Minstrel heading North towards the nation of Fiore. They have been traveling non stop since they left Trigger Happy and its was getting dark. Natsu notices that there getting tired and decides to stop for the night and let them rest, after all they were slaves up until this afternoon Natsu is a dick but he's not an asshole.

 **"I guess we should stay here for the night."** Said Natsu as both girls sat on the forest ground, Natsu leaned on a nearby tree and a awkward silence soon appeared. Erza and Kagura didn't really now what to say their new teacher.

"So Natsu-sama when are you going to teach us magic?" Asked Erza.

 **"When the time is right."** Answered Natsu.

"When are we going to make it to Fairytail Natsu-sama?" Asked Kagura.

 **"Soon."** Answered Natsu, both girls looked annoyed by the lack of details to Natsu answers, but before they can say anything else their stomachs start to growl they both immediately start to blush in embarrassment as they knew Natsu heard it.

"S-sorry" apologized Kagura as well as Erza. Natsu looked at them and stood up as he felt something coming towards them.

"W-what the matter Natsu-sama?" Asked Erza. Natsu ignored her as he turned the opposite direction, both girls looked at him confused.

"What is he doing?." They asked each other. Seconds later they hear fade crash noises. This made jump in surprise they hear as it getting louder and louder by the second until what is making the noises is literally a few feet away from them. Both girls stand up as they come face to face on what was making that noise. A giant wild boar several times their size.

"W-what is that?" Asked Kagura.

 **"Are dinner."** Said Natsu as he jumps and kicks the boar in the side of the head so hard that it made the boar die instantly. Both Erza and Kagura look on with amazement as they saw Natsu take out a giant boar that could have easily mauled them in mere seconds. Natsu then skins and cooks the boar in mere minutes with his fire magic both girls where even more amazed by this display of magic Natsu then hands them a giant piece of the boar, they look it and start to eat their first real meal in months. Natsu then starts a fire for they can see better and he starts to eat his portion.

 **"I'm going to teach you two first how to unlock your magic energy and about joining Fairytail we'll get there in a couple days if we go at are current pace."** Said Natsu answering their questions from earlier with more detail.

"What type of magic do you think we have Natsu-sama." Asked Erza while enjoying the boar meat.

 **"I have no idea what magic you two would be able to use but I'm going to tell you two this now don't let your hate use you, use it. That the key in becoming stronger**." Says Natsu as he finishes the last of the boar.

"Yes Natsu-sama." Said both of them as soon as they finish their meal and start to fade to sleep minutes after, leaving Natsu sitting there alone with his thoughts.

' **I have a feeling that these two girls are going to be strong, really strong. It's too early to stay if teaching them magic was a good thing or bad thing.'** Thought Natsu, his thoughts were interrupted by his communication lacrima lighting up. He stands up and walks a few feet away to talk to Makarov.

" **What happen old man?"** Asked Natsu talking to the lacrima.

"Natsu I heard that you finally took out the last R system. So what happen to Arlock? The magic council reported him as missing not decreased ." Talked the old man.

 **"The son of a bitch escape."** Answered Natsu who was bugged by the mention of Arlock name being mention.

"I see but you did manage to free the slaves I guess that's what truly matters." Makarov said.

 **"So what's next?"** Asked Natsu.

"Since your in Minstrel there's a couple of dark guilds I want you to take out until you return to the guild, so take out the dark guilds that are in your way. I'll contact you tomorrow with the list of the dark guilds and their locations." Said Makarov as he finished and hang up.

Natsu hangs up and puts the lacrima back in his pocket. He returns to the camp site and see the girls sleeping comfortably.

' **I have a few weeks to change these weak girls into strong and productive ones that can serve me better, these two girls are just the beginning I've decided to find more like them to serve me.'** Thought Natsu as he leans on a tree and falls to sleep.

-In the morning-

The sun rises at around 6:30 and the warm sunlight hits both girls in the face waking them both up, they rub their eyes and see Natsu sitting on tree branch talking on his communication lacrima and holding a piece of paper. Once he was finish he jumps off the branch and see Erza and Kagura awake.

 **"Good your both awake."** Natsu says as he opens his pocket dimension where he stores items, the girls look on with amazed and wonder at their master/teacher magic ability. Natsu then entered his storage dimension, the girls went closer to took a look at what's inside of the dimension, and what they saw made their jaws dropped. The storage dimension was literally filled from things from clothes of Natsu to piles of gold and other rare stones, but what really caught their eyes were 9 objects that where in the middle of everything. They saw a shining hand sized pearl like orb, a staff with a with a black and white swirl design, 4 keys two gold and two pitch black, a necklace with many symbols attach on them and finally two swords. Natsu takes out those two swords and hands them to both girls. They look at the swords with pure wonder and glee. The sword Erza was handed was silver knightly sword with two hearts encrusted on each side of its pommel, the shine of the blade could be seen from many miles away and its design look like a angel wield it. The sword was heavenly to the red head.

"Beautiful." Whispered Erza.

Kagura received a nodachi sword. Its hilt is wrapped in a dark red colored wrapping which features a gold pommel and studs along the hilt, the scabbard of the sword is white in color with gold protector at the end which is decorated with a small gold design and a red colored rope tied in the lower section of the scabbard.

"Cool." Is what Kagura said as she amazed by the look of the sword.

As they marveled at the swords they received, both soon felt somethings sinister about the swords. Natsu decided to speak up.

 **"Your first listen starts now. These swords are from two dark wizards I killed a few months back. Erza the one I give you is called the Twilight sword of the heavens, Kagura the sword you received is called the Archenemy the blade. Both of these swords have a lot of negative energy surrounding them, it's your job is to take away the negative and replace it with your positive energy. But in order to do that you both must unlock your magic energy, I want you two try and cut me with those swords."** Said Natsu as stands right in front of them.

 **"Begin."** Demanded Natsu.

Both girls once they got a good grip on their swords they both begin to swing trying their best to hit Natsu. The Etherious easily dodge the swords and notices that both girls seem to start to get irritated by their lack of skill and strength.

' **Let the taunting begin.'** Thought Natsu as he smiled.

 **"Really is that all you two have. Cmon I bet you two can't even cut a orange in half."** Taunted Natsu. They just kept swinging with everything they had.

' **I guess I have to really get into their skin.'**

 **"I can't believe this you two ha e to be the weakest humans on earth. It's a shame that old man had to die for you if only he could've sacrifice himself for some people that where worth saving."** Said Natsu those remarks made both girls yell in frustration really trying to stab Natsu for saying those things.

"S-shut up." Muttered Kagura.

"Y-you knew nothing about are grandpa." Said Erza.

' **Finally I feel their magic about to burst, let me tries this one.'** Thought Natsu as he kept dodging.

 **"Maybe Jellal was right you too are worthless."** The mention of Jellal's name pushed both to edge and their magic energy bursted out of their bodies like a water balloon with too much water. Kagura and Erza started to glow, Erza a blood red aura and Kagura a solid white. And in a split second they both swing their swords about to hit Natsu but Natsu being who he is jumped out of the way and the swords clashed against on one another and as a result both girl were blown away from the impact of their magic infused sword attacks touching each other but before they can hit the ground Natsu catches both of them. Natsu places them on the ground as they are knocked out from the attack and the stress of barely unlocking their magic in such a way. The demon notices that that Erza clothes change instead of the rags she was wearing shining armor that match the twilight sword.

 **"Requip magic."** Whispered the Etherious he then turns to Kagura and notices the ground around her seem to crack under her weight. Natsu then puts his hand over her head and feels the gravity around her making his hand heavy, he pulls his hand back.

 **"Gravity change."** A few seconds later their magic disappear, Erza's clothes go back to her rags and Kagura gravitational levels went back to normal. He puts both swords back to his storage dimension, a few minutes later Erza was the first to wake up.

"Wh-what happen? Wh-why does my head hurt so much?" Asked the red head as she sits up.

 **"You were knock out from the impact you and Kagura caused when both of your magic got infused with the swords and collide when they touch."** Said Natsu as he was sitting a few feet away from them.

"N-Natsu-sama I'm sorry for our clumsiness." Said Erza remembering what happen she bowed her head in forgiveness.

 **"Don't worry about it. Do you feel any different?"** Asked Natsu.

"Well kinda, I feel this weird heaviness all over my body but at the same time I feel like I have more energy." Explained Erza.

 **"I see with more practice you will control the magic you have."**

"Natsu-sama do you know what type of magic we can use?" Asked the red head to the pinkette demon.

 **"You use re-quip magic, well to be more precise you possess knight re-quip magic. This magic allows you to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives you a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and weapon you Requip, another benefit of this Requip is that it gives you the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors."** Explained Natsu.

"So you have re-quip too?" Asked Erza.

 **"Well yes and no. I do possess the ability to summon a pocket dimension for storage but unlike yours that could summon weapons and armor anytime regardless what your doing, I have to stop everything I'm doing to open the pocket dimension, I can summon it in battle like you."**

"I have another question, when I was swinging that sword you gave me it felt like it was feeding on me. Why is that exact?" Asked Erza.

 **"Like I said those swords are both filled with so much negative energy because of the ways it was used in the past. These swords feed on innocents and positive energy and the longer you hold them the faster it drive you crazy. The reason why I gave them to both of you is because you both wish to be strong and removing the 'curse' on these swords will be the measuring stick you both need to find out if you two gotten strong."** Natsu said as Erza nodded in understanding.

"So what's are next?" Asked Erza.

 **"When Kagura wakes up I'll tell you but I could tell you this, in the next month you two are going to be able to serve me better."** Said Natsu with a sinister smirk on his face. Erza looked at Natsu bowed her head.

"Yes Natsu-sama!"

-One month later somewhere in near the border of Fiore at a local dark guild-

"N-no I-I've give you mon-*gaugh*"

"Pl-pl-please stop! I don't des-ahhhhhh"

"Wow Kagura you made this pig's head look like a squashed apple." Said Erza as she balance herself with the Twilight sword that Natsu gave her. She replaced the rags she had on when she was in the Tower of Heaven with a custom-made blood red colored armor by Heart Kreuz smiths that fit her small stature, a black skirt, and red boots, on top of it all she now wears a red scarf around her neck.

"You could've made it less of mess, you almost got brain matter on my clothes." Said the red head.

"I'm sorry Erza I guess I got carried away." Said Kagura as she swings her Archenemy so the blood can get off its sheath. Like Erza she now has a new outfit, she now wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a yellow collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of yellow knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt, she also white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up, and finally like Erza she now has a scarf but instead of it being red it's yellow.

"I can't believe that your Gravity change can literally flatten people heads." Erza said complement her sister's magic.

"Thanks Sis but tell you the truth I really envy your re-quip magic, you can change your outfit and weapon anytime its so cool." Kagura return the complement to her older sister.

"Is Natsu-sama finish? He should've been by now." Said Kagura.

"You got a point, we should look for him." Said Erza as starts to look for Natsu but stop as she sees Natsu coming towards her carrying two large sacks.

"Natsu-sama do you need assistance?" Asked Erza.

 **"No I fine. Do you girls take care of the pest?"** Asked Natsu. The girls nodded in response.

 **"Ok let's go."** The Etherious said as he lit the guild hall on fire.

All three children step out of the now burning dark guild hall with gleeful expressions on their faces. They see the villagers that have been oppressed by the dark guild jump for joy as their oppressors are no more and their base of operations being set a blaze. The villagers start to sing and thank the three for what they have done, the girls blush at the complements they are getting from the villagers, they made be warriors but their still girls at heart. Natsu on the other hand didn't give two fucks about their complements, he didn't do it for them it was a job and nothing else.

"You guys are incredible. I had now idea children can be heroes."

"We are forever in your debt. Thank you."

Where a few things the cheerily villagers said to the three as they walked away, they didn't say anything to them, as they try to leave quietly. As soon as trio exited from the village they start to talk.

"Natsu-sama what's in those sacks?" Asked Kagura.

 **"Gold and money."** Answered the pink haired demon.

Gold and money? So are we really going to Fairytail now? Finally." Exclaimed Kagura with a smile on her face.

 **"That's right. You two gotten strong, enough for you two hold your own. Now I need both of you to go to Fairy tail and get Makarov to let you join as plan, remember you don't know me. I'll get in touch with both of you once I return from taking out the last of the dark guilds that I was assigned to. So here this will maintain your living and food for awhile."** Said Natsu as he hands the sacks to each of the girls.

"Yes Natsu-sama your will is ours as well." Said both of them as they bowed their heads in appreciation to their teacher and master. Natsu nods as he walks to west to his next jobs and in turn Kagura and Erza walk east towards Fairy tail.

-a few hours later-

Natsu is walking in the woods thinking to himself.

 **'My plan is coming to place slowly but surely. The plan is for them to join the guild and keep a eye out for me. I don't need Makarov more on my trail, these girls will help me. I need-'** his thoughts where interrupted.

 **"Funny running in to you here Gildrats."** Said Natsu slightly turning his head to see the orange haired man standing right behind him.

"Yeah you got a point Natsu it is funny." Gildrats said giving Natsu one of his trademark smiles.

Both of them stay like that for a minute and then out of nowhere their fist clash causing a giant explosion in the middle of the woods. As the smoke clears both Natsu and Gildrats fists still in contact both trying to one up each other.

"You gotten strong kid."

 **"I know."**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

A giant explosion in the middle of the woods. As the smoke clears both Natsu and Gildrats fists still in contact both trying to one up each other.

"You gotten strong kid."

 **"I know."**

Both wizards stayed like in their respective positions until Gildrats starts to laugh.

"Hahahahaha you don't change don't you Natsu, or should I say Onslaught." Said Gildrats as he retracts his fists resulting in Natsu doing to same.

 **"I don't change because there's nothing to change, and besides I made it one of my goals to kill you."** Said Natsu bluntly.

"Hey that hurts I thought were friends." Gildrats said in a fake sad voice.

 **"Idiot. So what brings you here?"** Asked Natsu.

"Nothing I was just passing by to my next mission, and you?" Asked Gildrats.

 **"Same here."** Responded Natsu.

"Well I should get going then I'll see you later kid." Said Gildrats as he turns and starts to walk the opposite direction. He turns to the young demon and says.

"And Natsu you've gotten stronger for real next we see each other how about we finish are sparing match."

Natsu just stares at him as he continues to walk away, the demon looks at his hands and smiles.

' **I have gotten stronger. Soon I'll get all my magic back. Gildrats just you wait next time we see each other...'** Thought Natsu as he continues towards his destination.

•2 days later somewhere in Fiore west from Magnolia•

Crash. Boom. Crack. Bodies falling dead to the floor. Many shouts and cries for help fall to deaf ears as Natsu rampages through the last dark guild on his list. The demon finishes killing the last wizard of the dark guild, and let's out a sigh.

 **"Fuck finally. I'm sick of seeing these annoying weak humans. I should've brought the girls at least I can have some conversations it's kinda boring without them."** Exclaimed Natsu as he puts a couple of sacks full of money and gold into his storage dimension.

"Well you should've brought them." Natsu turned to the voice that said that.

 **"I wanted to, but they wanted to see Makarov . It's been awhile hasn't? Zeref."** Answered Natsu to the black wizard who was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper.

"Yes it has been a while E.N.D. I've see you been busy lately, from taking out the R-Systems to taking eliminating dark guilds, lately I've heard they call you Onslaught a very fitting name for someone like you." Said Zeref looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Natsu would you perhaps join me in a game a chess?" The black wizard says snapping his fingers making a chair and a table with chess board and pieces appear out of the blue, he then snaps his fingers again and freezes time, allowing only Natsu to move freely. The pinkette looks at what has happened and smirks.

 **"Immobilization magic eh? The magic that allows you to freeze time for all except those you specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are quite impressive magic."** Said Natsu as he takes a sit in the chair Zeref set up and moves white pawn chess piece.

"Why thank you, I see you remember how to play this game. Black pawn to e5." The black wizard says as he also moves a his black pawn on the board.

 **"I remember a lot of things in fact there's still some memories that come up here and there, mostly when I sleep they show up. My white pawn on the f file takes your pawn on e5."** Natsu says taking Zeref pawn.

"I do remember you saying that there's still memories here and there you are still discovering, but it seems you remember the most important part of your past life, being killed and betrayed by your own men. What else have you remember? Pawn to d6."

 **"Some old magic spells, magic items and some other irrelevant things about my past life. My pawn on the e file takes the pawn on d6."**

"I see. I come here to have ask you some questions of things I have observed about you during this time from the last time I talked to you. My Bishop takes your pawn on d6."

 **"Go on ahead. My pawn moves to g3."**

"I think that you don't really want revenge but more satisfaction, I say that Natsu because when I first saw you back then after you and E.N.D became one, I thought that old E.N.D was back and he's going to get revenge for what happen but I was wrong. You and E.N.D may be the same coin but have two very different sides, the E.N.D I created was a well oiled machine he only knew a few things destroy, conquer, rule and repeat. He was a nonsense demon who hardly talked and finished business in quick and simple manner. He indeed had the curse of human emotions but he kept them at bay. You seem you take your time and enjoying yourself and are not shy about expressing how you feel. Going back to the satisfaction over revenge thing, when you fought with Deliora you knew how to defeat even without magic but you seemed you wanted to toy with him for awhile, first I thought maybe he wants to measure his strength but then I saw the look in your eyes, what I saw was disappointment more than of betrayal. Why is that Natsu? My Queen moves to g5."

 **"Hahaha only you could see through the lines, you are right I want satisfaction more than revenge to a certain extent, I'm still going to get even with everyone, I'm going to take my time until I get stronger and come up with the most bloody, embarrassing and funny way to kill them possible. Tell you the truth Tartaros betraying me and killing me is not the main reason I want them dead, I want them dead because their a disappointment, 400 years passed and they haven't taken over the world or made some sort of giant empire in a continent somewhere, they have only stay hidden and working in shadows pathetic, I going to kill them because they never reached for that brass ring. Ahahaha isn't that ironic instead of me killing them for their betrayal I'm going to kill them for disappointing me. That's funny. My Knight moves to f3."** Natsu said laughing, the black wizard looked at him with a small smile.

"Natsu I got one more question, like I said before I have observed you for a time now, I have concluded that what separate you and E.N.D is madness. You are completely aware of your insanity and you embrace, with that being said is your goal to rule the earth or watching it burn to the ground? My Queen takes the pawn on g3 and checks your King."

 **"Interesting question I guess the best answer I can give you is perhaps with time I would want to rule the world or maybe just let it burn, maybe a little of both, or maybe not do nothing at all. Don't worry through even though I'm insane I will finished my duties like killing the dragon, Tartaros and you as promised. My pawn on the h file takes the Queen on g3."** Natsu said taking Zeref queen.

"I see Natsu that's good to hear, and Natsu I also want to tell you that the Celestial spirit king knows about you trying to gather all 12 keys. My Bishop takes the pawn on g3 and delivers checkmate. **"** Zeref says as he takes Natsu King.

 **"Checkmate eh? Oops I guess I need more practice. If he has a problem with me gathering the keys tell him to try and stop me."** Natsu says with a devilish smirk knowing that the celestial spirit king can come to earthland with out a key being sacrifice. Natsu says standing up.

"*chuckles* I'll tell him that. Madness has made you quite a talkative person that's good. It's good to see Natsu until next time." Zeref says as snaps his fingers returning everything back to normal, he starts exits the guild hall and vanish in thin air. Natsu set the guild a blaze and exits the building as it burns. As Natsu walks Zeref words are repeated in his mind.

' **That idiot spirit king thinks I want those keys for their power, no the reason I have these keys is to make sure the eclipse gate does not ever open again.'** Thought Natsu who was flying headed to Magnolia.

•2 days in Magnolia•

At Fairytail Makarov sat in office looking at some complaints and bills from the magic council for the destruction the guild cause some weeks ago.

"These children are going to be the death of me. Well at least it's not that much thanks to you Natsu." Said the old man still looking at the papers as Natsu appears at the window and takes a sit at a nearby chair. Makarov puts the papers down to speak with Natsu.

"Excellent work Natsu. You've managed to lower the crime rate, but theres still a lot of work to do. Also you have to stop trying to pick fights with the magic council. I know their pain the asses but we don't need them to be in more of our business." Said Makarov as he slips his tea.

 **"I know."** Respond the pink haired demon.

"Good at least you listen, I heard they call you Onslaught now." said Makarov.

 **"I wonder why."** Said Natsu as he puts his leg on Makarov table. The old man let it slide seeing how Natsu has been working non stop these pass months.

"Right now I have nothing for you do, so I guess you free to go roam free until I have a job for you." Said Makarov.

 **"Alright call me then."** Said Natsu as he heads to the window so he can leave.

"You know Natsu two girls joined the guild a few days ago. They came from the last R-System you destroyed." Makarov said as he slip his tea.

 **"Really. Is that a coincidence. So what does it have to do with me?"** Asked Natsu.

"Nothing I just wanted you to know." Answered the tiny old man. Natsu nods at him and jumps out of the window Makarov chuckles.

'That boy I really hope when he becomes older he stays on our side. If he doesn't where all dead.' Thought the tiny old man as he went back looking through the papers.

•Fairy hills the apartment complex for female Fairytail wizards•

Erza and Kagura came back from a job they pick up to kill time until Natsu came back. They open their door to their shared room to see Natsu sitting in one of the chairs eating something they can't quite see. Both girls closed the door and bow their heads to the sight of their master and teacher.

"Hello Natsu-sama how was your mission?" Asked Kagura.

 **"Boring and annoying. I should've brought you girls for some conversation. So this is where you guys live now it's cozy. I thought you girls would get a two different rooms."** Said Natsu as he stands up.

"Thank you. They only had one room and but this room is more enough for us. Natsu-sama so how long are we going to be this part as loyal 'Wizards'" said Erza.

 **"Until the time is right, when the time is right where going to give this world the giant middle finger, in the meanwhile we have to get stronger. I guess my time is up, I contact you guys in the morning ."** Said Natsu as his body disappears in thin air.

"So this is the clone magic he was taking about." Said Erza.

"Why did Natsu-sama use a clone?" Asked Kagura.

"Because Makarov put a tracker on Natsu-sama so Natsu-sama used some of his magic to make a copy of himself, Makarov is probably tracking him now that he's in town even more, so if he comes here Makarov I might suspect something, so he send a clone seeing how it can't be tracked." Erza explain to her sister.

"I see I guess we should get some sleep." Said Kagura as she went to bed Erza nodded as she followed.

•somewhere in the forest outside of Magnolia•

Natsu is looking at town of Magnolia from the roof of a abandoned mansion he heard that was supposedly cursed and haunted, he decided to make it into his new home.

 **"I see their doing alright that's good. In a few years all of you are going to regret the day you fucked with me this is going to be fun Hahahhahahahhaha"** Natsu said in as he laughed maniacally as he stares at the moon look a maniac.

•a few days later•

After a few days of not doing anything but training Erza and Kagura some more, Makarov finally had a job for Natsu, exterminating a local dark guild a few miles away from Magnolia. The Etherious spend no less than a hour getting rid of them, taking his sweet time. After making quick work of them pinkette is sitting on pile of mangle corpses with his head rest on his hand bored out of his mind.

 **"*sigh* that all? I wanted to have more fun. I could go to the nearest bar and pick a fight with the drunks there."** Commented the demon as he yawned at the boredom he's now faced with. As he stares at the roof of the dark guild hall that was completely stained with the blood many dark wizards, he turns his head slightly to a half dead dark wizard crawling to the door trying to escape with the little life he had left.

"I-I...need...to...w-warned...M-master..Zero" the crawling man whisper to himself completely unaware that Natsu was listen to him. Natsu look at him and smiled.

' **Zero? So this human is in charged of these monkeys eh? I guess I'm going to have a fun day after all.'** Thought the demon as he stands up and jumps from the pile of bodies he was sitting on and lands in front of the half dead crawling man. The man heart beat stop when he sees the sandals of the purple scaled covered feet of Natsu land in front of him. He slowly looks up to see the demon who giving him a cheerful smile. The man felt his soul wanted to leave his body at the sight of the Natsu grin, it looked so evil and twisted.

 **"So this Zero is your master eh, how interesting. Perhaps you would to make a deal with me."** Natsu said extended his hand.

"N-no stay away from me y-you monster, please I have w-wife and children." The man begs as Natsu demonic hand is slowly getting closer to his face.

The hand Natsu extended not as a sign compassion as if he was reaching out to help the man, no he extended his hand out as if he was going to claw the man face off. The man seeing this begins to scream as the fear started to completely take over his body.

 **"Easy easy weakling, I won't hurt you unless you answer my questions first."** Said Natsu as he starts to burn his would shut to stop the bleeding. The man feels the pain of what Natsu is doing to him but doesn't struggle as he sees his wounds closing up.

 **"See I close your wounds, so you won't bleed to death. But those would scan easily be open and trust me if were to open the wounds again your going to bleed to death even faster than before. With that being said, are you going to answer my questions?"** Natsu said giving the man another playful smile.

"Y-yes I'll answer any questions please, don't kill me. My wife and my children please I want to see them again." The man pledged with Natsu.

 **"Ok I only needed the yes, I can give a shit about your family. So tell me about this Zero."** Asked Natsu, the man gladly answered Natsu questions giving him everything from the location of where his master Zero is to where he takes a shit, figuratively speaking of course. After a few minutes Natsu stands up and picks up the man by his neck and drags him outside.

"Eek...please...w-what...are...d-doing...I...thought...you.." The man tried to speak the words barely could muster out as his voice box was getting crushed by Natsu, but the demo soon let him go."

 **"I'm going to set the place on fire, unless you want to go back inside?"** The demon said in a serious tone, the man nodded no. So Natsu set the guild hall a blazed and was ready to leave to his new destination, but before he can leave he turns to the man, and gives him one final warning.

 **"My fire that closed your wounds has a my scent if you are lying to me or anything isn't as you told me, I'm going to not only kill you but kill your family in front of you. Ok."** Said Natsu as he flies off to his next destination of fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

 **"Dragon talking"**

 **'Dragon thoughts'**

 ** _"Hybrid talking"_**

 ** _'Hybrid thought'_**

 **•A few hours later in the land of Isvan east of Fiore.•**

Natsu drops from the the night sky onto a hillside. He looks around at his surroundings as he usually does, and notices a building that fit the description of what the man from earlier today told him. **"Hmm it seems he wasn't lying, the place is exactly how he described it. He called it the Bureau of Magical Development, it sure is build quite odd."** The building Natsu was speaking about was the Bureau of Magical Development where many magical experiments take place under the eye of the director of some guy named Brain, or what Natsu heard about and was told by the human who told him about this where this place is.

Natsu looks at the structure that researches magic, it took on an otherwordly, mechanical appearance: it was an extremely high building, seemingly composed of metal, whose shape was highly reminiscent of a crescent moon which match the one on the sky this night, leaning on the ground with one edge, with a series of massive, dark cable-like structures linking its lower curved part to the ground and holding it in place. At the building's base and scattered here and there throughout its mass were red parts protruding outwards in several directions, while the rest of the structure was metallic in color, with many more, slender parts jutting outwards throughout its perimeter, these having been reminiscent of antennas or pipes.

Natsu sniffs the surrounding area to catch anything of his interest. **" *sniffs sniffs* there's definitely some powerful wizards in that building and *sniffs sniffs* no way this is too perfect. I wonder why would he want to associate himself with humans?"** Natsu said in a puzzled tone. **" It doesn't matter but the magic power he's emitting it's not what it use to be, so what that fucking leaf loving dragon said was true then are all dragons had a huge portion of their souls have been taking from them by Acnologia." ** The demon child said as he looks for a opening to sneak into the building.

A few minutes later Natsu is in ventilation system of the building trying to find the magic scent that he caught earlier and this Master Zero that was supposed to be challenge for Natsu. **'This place has a nasty vide to it, it's all cold and metallic it's like the inside of a metal sphere. Whatever he's scent is getting stronger...'** Thought Natsu as he continued way through the inside of the Bureau of Magical Development ventilation system.

As he heads to the dragon scent to he caught earlier he stops suddenly as he hears a scream. **'What the hell was that? Wait a minute that scent *sniff* it can't be this is too perfect. A Etherious is here.** ' Natsu said to himself in his mind as he mentally jumps up and down, happy that he is not only going to kill a dragon but a Etherious too, it must be his lucky day. The screams can be heard all over the facility, the screams where clearly coming from a female in agony. This puzzles the demon why would a Etherious be scream in pain, especially in a place like this? Natsu curiosity got the better off him and makes a detour to the Etherious first. After a few turns he and there, he carefully slips out of the vent and climbs on the top of the vent where the light is not hitting. He hides in the shadows like a bat in the dark. Natsu sees a pitch black haired girl wearing a traditional kimono and matching sandals, she looked around the same age of Kagura. But unlike Kagura she has a certain feature that Natsu could relate to, she has two giant horns sticking out of each side of her head. Natsu also sees why the Etherious is screaming in pain.

 **'** **There experimenting on her, it's look like there trying to amplify her magic powers. I don't recognize this Etherious, perhaps Zeref or Mard Geer give life to her or something, then again there's a lot I don't remember clearly. *sniff* *sniff* wait no she's part human, she's a hybrid? No she's smells human but Etherious at the same time, a hybrid smells like a combination of the two. Is she a human turned like me? I guess I got to ask her myself. This girl can definitely be useful'** Thought Natsu as he get ready to jump to the floor to ask this Etherious girl some questions.

He looks down at the huge laboratory, that has a round and very deep pit, with carved, light walls, crossed by a series of web-like wires used to tie the black haired girl up and suspend her over the chasm. The barely visible ceiling seemed to be full of round holes, with light coming out from them making easy for Natsu to hide as the light coming out from the holes are more concentrated and focus on one spot. The floor is surrounded by several people wearing lab coats, some armed guards and a certain man with dark skin and white hair.

 **'That big guy with the white hair I've seen him before oh that right his name is Brain, so he must be working with Zero then. He seems pretty strong.'** Thought Natsu waited for a good time to drop down.

• **Meanwhile with Brain and the black haired Etherious** •

 **"Stop please ahhhhhh!"** Yelled the little girl who is hooked up on down machine with the wires she's connected to are sending electricity through her body.

"Sir Sayla's magic energy is rising up, should raise up the voltage?" Asked one of the lab working to Brain, the white haired man simply turns to them. "Of course she is the key to the greatest magical break through ever." Said the man as the working puts more voltage on electric shock, resulting in the Etherious named Sayla to scream even louder. The pain becomes to much for the young demon to endure and passes out, Brain orders them to stop as the experiment only works when the 'subject' is conscience.

"Get her down and return her to her room so she can rest, we'll do it again as soon as she wakes up." Brain orders to the lab workers, who only nodded. He then turns around to exit the lab. 'On to my another guess.' Thought Brain walking to his other laboratory. The lab worker bring Sayla down from the machine she was connect to and take her to her room so she can rest. As soon as she is returns to her room, she is put on the bed they made for her, one of the workers stays in her room as she sleeps so they can take her back to the laboratory as soon as she wakes up. The lab worker is sitting on a sit reading a magazine as a certain pink haired demon pair of hands slowly appear behind the worker, and in a split second Natsu snaps the worker's neck. Natsu sees a stream of blood leaking out from the man's left ear, the demon with his hands still on the lab workers head, carefully twists his head back in place. Natsu grabs the magazine the man was reading and places it back in his hands, so it looks like he's reading the magazine normally.

 **'I wonder how their going to react when they find their comrade dead in a quite normal position.'** Thought Natsu as he takes a look at the dead lab workers body sitting on the chair and holding the magazine. He then turns to Sayla who was pass out from the pain. He places her on his shoulders and open the window in the room.

 **'The mountain I landed on earlier had a cave, I can place her there in the meantime.'** Thought Natsu jumps out of the window and flies to the mountain he was thinking about. He lands carefully and places the demon in the cave laying on the cave walls to support her. As soon as Natsu made sure no animals or people could wonder into cave by destroying the path to the cave, he turns to the Bureau and launches himself. As Natsu is only a few feet away from the structure, he sticks out his fist out and a air bubble starts to form.

 **"Tremor magic Shockwave!"** The demon yelled as he punched the building sending a powerful shockwave through the building causing it to shake and rumble. The point of the impact created a giant hole that Natsu land on and started to make his way through the structure so he can kill the dragon and fight this Zero. As he runs through the Bureau following the scent of the dragon he starts to encounters some of the guards and begins to fight them all, as he fights them off he notices the damage he cause with the shockwave from his tremor magic.

 **' I put enough power in my shockwave to destroy this place, put it only did about 20% of the damage it was supposed to do. This place definitely has a insanely strong magic barrier around it to fend off magical attacks, well most of them. Whatever I got to hurry up them these weaklings, I'm need to save all my strength for Abraxas and Zero. Then again Brain is pretty strong fuck it I'll fight all three off them.'** Thought Natsu as he continues his way through the guards and building personnel.

 **•Meanwhile with Brain on the other side of the Bureau.•**

Brain walks into another laboratory very similar to the one he had Sayla in but the pit where their 'subjects' are hooked up to is at least 30x bigger. The 'subject' that is hooked up on the machine is a huge black dragon with neon green colored orbs over his body, he his Abraxas the purgatory dragon. The dragon like Sayla is screaming in pain but unlike Sayla they are not trying to amplify his magical abilities, they are taking the dragons magic or whatever is left out of his body. Brain nods at the lab workers who are busy experimenting on the Purgatory dragon Abraxas. Brain sees a man his sitting on a chair smiling at the dragon getting his power ripped from him. "So how's are guess?" Asked Brain to the man. The man turns to Brain.

"I think he's had better days." Answered a paled red eyed man who has the same exact colored hair as Brain but wavier. His outfit is reminiscent of a military officer's outfit. He is Zero the man Natsu was told about and the reason why Natsu is there in the first place.

"I felt the tower shaking just a few moments ago do you know anything of it?" Asked Zero.

"It was probably Sayla trying to escape again or maybe some of the guards getting bored and playing with their magic again." Answered Brain not knowing what really cause that shaking.

"This magnificent creature's power and that Etherious you found are going to be the foundation of humanity next step to are evolution, wouldn't not agreed Master Zero?" Asked Brain to Zero who just kept staring at the dragon who is getting grained of his magic.

'You poor ignorant fool Brain. Evolution? No that girls DNA fused with this dragons power are going to make a weapon of pure destruction that is going to scar the Earth itself. Evolution is a dream of fools. Destruction is the only thing that matters in this world.' Thought Zero.

"So Brain how is Say-" **"WAHHHHHHHH! E.N.D!' NOOOOOO!"** Abraxas yells in pain. Both men are stunned at this, the dragon has not said one word since they found it, even when they started to steal his magic power he didn't say anything only scream. Brain and Zero noticed that Abraxas is throwing out more energy now, and it's getting to a dangerous point that it can destroy the machine. As both men where about to do something about the dragon to control him, they both get knocked on the ground by something.

"What in blazes hit us?" Asked Zero as he stands up.

"I don't know. Wait that a guard." Said Brain looking at the bloody corpse of a guard, he determine that the guard was the thing that hit them. He then feels the magic energy of a certain Etherious coming towards them. Zero orders the lab workers station there to stabilize or relaxed the dragon before he destroys the machine and gets free. Once that was done he turns to see Brain standing in the same spot that he was standing before looking somewhat amazed. Zero walks to him and sees the reason why his associate has that look on his face. They see Natsu walking with a smile on his face and blood on his Onslaught, not only that as he walked he's leaving a bloody trail behind. Natsu sees the two men standing next one another.

 **"So your Brain and Zero right?"** Asked Natsu stopping a few feet from them.

"Yes young man I am Brain. What a pleasant surprise that you are here Natsu Dragnologia." Welcome Brain in a cheerful tone.

"Interesting the Onslaught of the fairies is invading my laboratory. The question is why?" Zero stated calmly.

 **"I wanted a fight so I asked one of the lowly rats that worked for you where I can find you and I ended up here." ** Natsu responded in a gleeful tone, it was cleared that Natsu was clearly enjoying himself. The demon takes a look at the two mages before him then moves his gaze at the dragon who was clearly in some kind of distress. 'It seems that Abraxas knows I'm here, that explains why he's so angry. Soon you fucking dragon I'll put you out of your misery' Thought Natsu shifting with gaze back at the Zero and Brain. Without a warning Natsu attacks them both.

 **"Hellfire Dragon Roar!"** The demon lets out a hellfire blast from his mouth. Brain waves his dark wooden staff to make a barrier that blocked them from the attack. As the smoke cleared from the attack Natsu jumps out of the smoke and punches the barrier with a air bubble covered fist, this catches Brain off guard causing the barrier to shattered. Natsu quickly covers his left leg with chaos magic attaches several long chaos strings to his foot and kicks Brain in the gut not only kicking him in the cut but also cutting him resulting in for the man start to bleed profusely.

"W-what d-did you jus *crack*" Brain couldn't finished what he was saying as Natsu punches him in the back of the head knocking him out.

 **"One down two to go."** The pinkette whispered to himself shaking off the blood on his fist.

"Very impressive young demon. You manage to take out Brain with relative ease, but I'm going to be a different story." Said Zero as his magic aura started to glow from his body giving off a dark greenish tone to it. Natsu sees this a grin wider.

"Everybody continue your work and guards stand by." Zero ordered the lab workers to keep working on Abraxas and the guards to stand by and wait for his orders.

 **'So Zero wants to fight one on one, fine by me.'** Thought Natsu.

 **" I made the perfect choice to come here. Your magic strength is truly scary I can feel the darkness within you. Now fight me." **Natsu said rushing towards Zero with dark magic covered claw.

 **"Dark Claw!"**

"Dark Carpriccio Palm!"

Both dark magic based attack clash resulting in the laboratory equipment and it's workers getting hit by the dark magic indirectly. Both Zero and Natsu start to go at it with their fists and kicks, after a few minutes they both launch a kick mid air breaking their unison as it connected send them back.

"I applaud you Onslaught of the fairies, at such a young age you are able to keep up with me very impressive. But I know for a fact that right now if you and me where to go full strength you will come out victorious. I know it's not tested but this is a life or death situation so. You lab workers bring me the serum NOW!" Demanded Zero.

"B-but sir we haven't tested it yet the serum might ki-"

"I don't care. GIVE IT NOW!" Zero yelled at the lab workers who raced to give him a beaker full of deep dark liquid with a hint of neon green in it. Natsu just stands there not knowing what exactly is going on, but is interested in knowing what's going to happen next. Zero starts to chug the liquid and immediately starts to move uncontrollably and starts to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the man in agony. Natsu feels a spike in his magic energy, not only that but he also feels Abraxas magic now in Zero.

 **" What the fuck? So that thing he drink was Abraxas magic energy."** Natsu whispered to himself while Zero body starts to change. Zero body starts grow and bulk up rapidly, neon green orbs start to sprout all over Zero body as well as pitch black scales. After a few moments of tossing and twitching Zero stands perfectly still. He now stands over 10ft tall with muscles on top of muscles, orbs and scales all over his body, his eyes turned completely white, and his mouth completely changed from one of a regular human to one that resembles that of sea creature. His top part of his uniform ripped from the transformation only leaving his pants still intact Natsu thank god that he didn't need to see that part of the transformation. Zero completely turned into a abomination of a man who is half human and half dragon and half whatever.

Zero stares at Natsu with a psychotic look on his face. **_"Well this a surprise I thought I would lose my mind but it seems that transformation is successful I feel the power of the dragon in me its flowing through my veins."_** Zero said in a dragonize voice, the lab workers and the guards station there all started to relaxed seeing how Zero is completely in control of his transformation. They start to move towards Zero so they can help him deal with Natsu who is a trespasser.

"Master Zero we will assist you to eliminate this demon." Said one of the guards. Zero turns slightly to the lab workers and guards, "That won't be necessary all of your services won't be needed anymore." Zero said confusing everybody there.

SLASH. SLAPSH. CRACK.

In a spilt second Zero just killed three guards like nothing completely disembodied them. The rest of the guards and lab workers start to run for their lives but ultimately where gutted by Zero. Natsu just stood in the same spot observing the situation. Once Zero was finished he turns to Natsu covered in the blood of the people who assisted him in his experiments and lab work.

 ** _"Well I guess it's just you and me, oh I forgot Brain is still alive and my dragon friend over there."_** Zero stated looking at Brain unconscious body and turning around to see Abraxas also in a comatose stated.

 **"You know that dragon's blood is going to kill you."** Natsu spoke up, causing Zero to turn to the pinkette demon.

" ** _Oh really? How would you know? It didn't matter it's time to die!"_** Zero rushes towards Natsu with his fist clenched at breakneck speed, Natsu quickly puts his arms up to block but the forced from the punched put Natsu through the wall next to the laboratory. Natsu stands up from rubble that was caused by Natsu being put though the wall, blood starts to drip from his mouth, he wipes the blood and smiles.

 **"That's what I'm taking about hehe this is going to be fun." **The demon says taking his Onslaught off his back, he sees Zero coming towards him and rushes towards him, both monsters collided causing the building to shake


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

 **"Dragon talking"**

 **'Dragon thoughts'**

 ** _"Hybrid talking"_**

 ** _'Hybrid thought'_**

The Bureau of Magical Development is in complete shambles the once half moon shape structure with its clean and smooth design is now reduced to a broken mess with fires sprouting from the roof and upper part, to the giant hole that Natsu made so he can enter the structure. Every other second the building shakes from the battle of the two monsters inside, more and more the buildings structure starts to lose its support, the building might collapse probably within the hour if this keeps up. Inside of the building both Natsu and Zero are covered in both their own blood and the blood off each other. Zero lays a right hook to Natsu face, his giant dragonic fist is more than half of Natsu small frame, the fist completely connects on Natsu causing the small pink haired demon to bleed even more. Natsu however doesn't let that attack slow him down and to combat the size difference everytime Natsu throws a punch or a kick he makes magical construct to apply more damage to Zero over bulked body. Natsu uses his quick movements to appear in front of Zero and lays his own attack, a purple construct in the shape of a giant demonic hand appear and punched Zero sending him crashing towards lab equipment. But like Natsu Zero get up and charges towards the demonic child, in turn Natsu does the same.

" ** _AHHHHHHHHH!"_** Was Zero war cry.

" **"Hahahhahahahha."** Natsu laughed out loud for his war cry. Both clashed landing multiple punches at the same time and in unison, Zero soon had the advantage seeing how the only thing he has to control is his fists, while Natsu had to use more concentration for his magical constructs to be in sync with fists or not it will be wasting away magical energy, not to mention he still hasn't got the hang of it seeing how he barely remember how to use it. Zero manage to grab the arms of Natsu's magical construct and toss Natsu around like a rag doll, swinging Natsu into the ground back and forth like a bag of ice being thrown to the ground so it can break into little pieces. Natsu quickly turned off his arm constructs causing Zero to drop Natsu, the demon before landing he torpedoes towards Zero legs and takes out his Onslaught and infuses hellfire into it. Before Zero knows it he stumbles to his knees, he looks down and sees a stream of blood flowing out both of his legs. He sees that huge chunks of flesh have been burned and cut out of his shins, he tries to get up but his legs give way to his massive upper body.

Natsu sees that his attacked worked, he makes his way to Zero who is now helpless trying to get up but can't. ' ** _Damn I can't move and this dragon DNA isn't kicking in to heal these wounds fast enough but I know Onslaught's body is giving in to the injuries that I give him. I have to do that spell if I want to survive come on you son of a bitch come a little closer..._** ' Thought Zero. He sees demon trying to maintain his composure but his body took a considerable amount of damage, he starts to vomit a huge amount of blood. Zero sees this and takes the opportunity to get rid of the demon once and for all. He sticks his arm out and greenish dark plasma magic start to appear. Natsu sees this and feels a huge amount of magic energy coming from Zero.

 **' D-damn what's he planning? My body hasn't fully calmed down yet, damn he's strong.'** Thought Natsu picking himself up.

 ** _"Before my eyes history will come to an end and the Genenis of darkness will be ushered in. GENENIS ZERO!"_**

Zero blasts green darkness energy on their fingers to Natsu, as the energy covers the pink haired demon he sees that Zero summoned thousands of black phantoms, they start to strike him and claw at him to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers. Natsu then is transported in a dark grayish void that is completely depleted of light and life. He also notices that he is floating in the nothingness, he starts to have a odd feeling like his spirit is fading away like the void is trying to consume him completely.

Outside the void with Zero is drops to the ground completely drain of magic and stamina. **_"*breaths in*_** _***breaths out* I-I win punk, that technique is capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence.**_ _"_ Zero says as he lays on the ground breathing slowly but suddenly starts to move uncontrollably. "Ahhhhh" Zero yells as the pain catches up with him.

 ** _"D-Damn m-my injures are finally catching up with me, at least the flesh is closing up damn I need more of the serum so it can speed up the healing proc-"_**

"*CRACK!*

 ** _"N-no I-impossible"_** Zero says picking himself up, the spot where Zero's Genenis Zero spell made Natsu disappear starts to show a small crack similar how Natsu's tremor punch hits the air. The crack grows more and more until.

"*CRACK!'* *SHATTERS*" like a glass door shattering when in hits the floor Natsu appears managed to pierce through the void. Zero sees Natsu has sprout wings and has taken a more demonic and dragonic appears, his scales stand out more and his horns and teeth have become more carnivores.

 ** _"D-dragon force."_** Whispered Zero as Natsu charges at him.

 **"Demonic Eruption!"** Natsu right arm made a giant fist construct of Chaos and Hellfire magic clotheslining a weaken and shocked Zero, the magical construct punched Zero so hard sending him through several rooms right in the lab that is holding Abraxas captive and where the fight initially started. Natsu follows right after Zero and sees the giant hybrid monstrosity of a man covered in a fountain of his own blood. Natsu could tell that he's alive but barely, he also notices that he's attack broke all of Zero's bones of his upper body from his skull to his rid cage, and puncturing several organs he can tell because some of his bones and organs are literally sticking out of his broken body.

 **"*Sighs* I need to get stronger that bastard is still alive, if I was stronger that attack would've obliterate him."** Natsu grabs Zero's head and starts to pull it, a second later a cracking and gushing sound can be heard, Natsu literally ripped Zero's head off his body he picks up Zero's head and stares at it.

 **"He looks so terrified"** the demon comments before crushing the head like a basketball. He burns the left over brain and bone, he turns to Abraxas who is still unconscious and still tied in the wires and attached to the machine that was draining his magic. Natsu turns off his dragon force, his wings seemed to sort of evaporate like water but not only that his scales and flame marks become it's usually shade of red and purple instead of the bright shade in was earlier with the dragon force, his horns and teeth went back to its normal shape it was before. Once he went back to his normal form he coughs up some blood, but that's from the battle with Zero.

' **D-damn that Genenis Zero spell sure was hard to nullify I had to use dragon force and pump so much magic energy to simultaneously burn the void with my magic. Not to mention I couldn't use my dark magic seeing how he had DNA in him. I didn't know if he could've absorb it or not, I didn't want to take that chance.'** Natsu said to himself as he wiped the blood from his lips, he turns to Abraxas who looks like he's gaining consciousness.

 **"Wh-where am- YOU SON OF A BITCH THE RUMORS WHERE TRUE THAT E.N.D IS ALIVE ILL KILL YOU AHHHHHHH!"** Abraxas waking up makes his thoughts known as the first thing he sees the reincarnation one of his people greatest enemy, he started to squirm but Natsu through a chaos magic projectile at the dragon causing it yell in pain.

 **"It's pathetic the once most powerful race in the world are now test dummy for humans, truly pathetic."** Natsu said smirking, he jumps and floats in front of the tied up dragon.

 **"Abraxas the purgatory dragon your magic energy is nearly gone. I can sense your life force fading away how about you tell me where Igneel is?"** Asked  Natsu smiling.

 **"I don't know and if I did know you'll be the last person to know. It's funny how you say that my race is pathetic, but at least my race never betrayed me. HAHAHAHAAHA-*gwuah*"** Natsu thrust his hellfire infused Onslaught through his chest piercing the dragons heart killing him. Natsu takes a look at Abraxas body and notices that the dragon was smiling from the laughing he was doing before Natsu stabbed him.

 **"That's not funny."** Says Natsu in a serious tone as he turns away but he flies away he turns back the Abraxas and spits on his face. He flies through the Bureau to exit the structure and while flying he notices the carnage he caused.

 **" And to think all this started just because I was bored. Now that's funny HAHAHAHAAHA!"** The demonic child laughs as he exits the building, he turns to the building.

 **"Chaotic Hellfire Dragon roar!"** Natsu lets out a huge infused wave a hellfire and chaos magic to what left of the building, as soon as the magic wave hit the structure it starts to collapse as the flames burn whatever is left. Natsu turns and flies to the cave where he left the demon girl named Sayla that he 'liberated'. He makes it to the cave to see Sayla standing in the entry of the cave with an amazed look on her face, Natsu lands in front of her.

 **"My name is Natsu Dragnologia."** Natsu says as he take a sit on the wall of the cave's entry. Sayla look at Natsu for a second and tears start to flow.

 **"I-I'm Sayla, it's nice to meet you Natsu."** Says the black haired Etherious girl to the pinkette with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. She happy because she is now free from those people from the Bureau who were experimenting on her, she even more happy that the person who saved her is someone who shares her appears. Natsu nods at her and just as he was gonna to ask her some questions he completely knocks out, he may have won the fight and made out on his two feet but it didn't mean that he was 100% and all healed up, Sayla sees this and was about to panic but then saw Natsu breathing in and out.

 **"He looks beaten up, I guess I have to wait for my questions to be answered in the morning then." ** Says Sayla as he sits next to Natsu and dozes off the sleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

 **"*Eagle high pitched whistling*"**

Natsu eyes open lazily as the sound of a eagle high pitched whistling fades away, he yawns and notices that he's leaning on the wall of the entry of the cave. **'Oh yeah I fell asleep here, and oh that right I have the view of the ruins of the Bureau of Magical Development.'** Thought Natsu looking at the burned remains of the building he destroyed yesterday. He feels like hell yesterday fight really took a lot out of him, he takes a deep breath to adjust to the pain as he adjusts he hears soft breathing noises he turns and sees Sayla sleeping next to him sleeping soundly with her head resting on his shoulders. Natsu is so tired that he didn't even noticed her sleeping next to him, he stares at the demon girl for a second.

 **'Erza and Kagura do the same exactly thing this girl is doing...'** Thought Natsu but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest he quickly stands up causing Sayla to wake up. She sees Natsu grabbing his chest tightly and sees him starts to throw up blood, she runs to him.

" **H-hey are you ok? You need to sit down"** Sayla says as she helps Natsu sit down, the pinkette is in too much pain to hear what she said, but let's her guide him back to the ground.

 **"D-damn it, m-my body hasn't recovered fully yet. S-Sayla do you have any dark, chaos or fire magic?"** The dragon slayer asked Sayla. She looked at him completely stunned, why would he asked her something like that while he's vomiting blood and twitching uncontrollably, but she decides to answer the question.

 **"Yes I do I-I use dark magic."** she answers the question nodded her head.

 **" I n-need you to hit me with any dark magic you have."** Said Natsu trying to control his body but having little success in doing so.

" **W-what th-that crazy you want me to kill you?"** She protested.

 **"I don't care just hit me with all you have."** Sayla hesitates but decides to trust Natsu so the black haired demon girl stands up in front of Natsu and takes a deep breath, her eyes start to turn completely dark as if someone pulled her eye balls from her socket leaving only the hollow space inside the sockets. She sticks out her arms and aims them at Natsu, her body started to be engulfed in a dark aura similar to Natsu when he turns on his dark magic but unlike Natsu's hers seems innocent and somewhat calming. The pink haired demon notes that while still trying to control his body movements. Sayla raises her hands and aims them back at Natsu shouting.

" **Dark Library!"**

Natsu is bombarded with dark magic shaped books, hundreds of them all aimed at Natsu. Sayla throws as much as she could at the pink haired demon. She notices that the her attacks are disappearing as soon it hits the pinkette, she launches the last of her dark magic attack to the pink haired demon and stumbles to the ground exhausted. Natsu helps himself up while wiping his mouth. **"That was tasty and not to mention that felt good."** The demon said with a smile on his face and standing up normally, he walks to Sayla who is on the floor resting from the magic she throw at Natsu. **"Thanks for the magic. My body is metabolizing the darkness helps to heal my wounds. My body isn't bothering me as much any more and I'm more focus thanks."** The pink haired demon says looking down at the black haired demon, Sayla gives him a smile in response. Natsu turns around to look at the outside of the cave and out of nowhere he snatches Sayla from the ground with his demonic tail.

 **"N-Natsu what are y-you doing?"** Asked a scared Sayla who is being warped around by Natsu's tail.

 **"We are leaving what do you mean, I need you to answer some questions and I don't want them answered here. Besides I'm hungry and I take it you are also."** Responds the pinkette by jumping from the cave to the ground, all the while Sayla screams from the fear of jumping from high mountain side to the ground with no support other than Natsu and his tail. Natsu lands safely thanks to his magic, and places Sayla on the ground. The pinkette starts to walk north signaling Sayla to follow him, the black haired demon girl follows him.

 **"Say Sayla have you ever want to conquer the earth?"**

• **Two days later.** •

On top of a hill looking over Magnolia stands Natsu and Sayla who is now in her human form and donning a light-colored bandanna with lined design and a crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wears a zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. With a black and white scale pattern kimono and on top of that a gray colored scarf. She has a wooden staff strap on her back that complements her new outfit. The staff has a black and white twirl formation covering head to toe of the weapon. At the tip of the staff sits a skull that is painted black on left it's and white on its right. In short the staff is modeled similar to the yin yang symbol. Its called the staff of balance the Inbetweener.

 **"That's Magnolia and the tallest building is the guild hall of Fairy tail, the guild you are going to join but now you will meet Erza and Kagura."** Says Natsu looking at the view of Magnolia. Sayla turns to him and nods.

"Yes Natsu-sama anything you wish." The black haired girl says smiling warmly at Natsu. The pinkette glances at her for a second and returns back at the view of the town.

 **"I still don't understand why you feel more comfortable in that form."** The Etherious says which makes Sayla a bit nervous.

"W-well Natsu-sama this is my original form, I am human after all. And you did tell me that my demonic form was draining a lot of my magic energy away." Answered Sayla back to Natsu trying not anger him.

" **I know that. But it seems that you enjoy this your original form more than your demonic form. My human form bothers the shit out of me, this form is more comfortable."** The pink haired demon says looking at his scaled covered hand with pride.

" **Eh Whatever if you feel comfortable in that form go on ahead. Aw there they are just in time Erza and Kagura two of my favorite people."** Natsu says glad to see his sword wielding students. Both Erza and Kagura bow their heads to greet Natsu.

"Welcome back Natsu-sama how was your trip?" Asked Erza.

 **"It was fine, Sayla this is Erza and Kagura. They are my students I told you about, you will train besides them for now on. Girls these is Sayla Lunasea she is a demon takeover wizard."** Natsu introduces Sayla to Erza and Kagura. The black haired girl bows her head.

"H-Hello Erza and Kagura it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can get along." Sayla says nervously extended her hand out to the sword wielders, she can feel the power coming from both girls. The power of Natsu's training at work, Sayla is glad she made the right decision to accept Natsu's tutelage.

"Hello Sayla I'm Erza Scarlet and this is my sister Kagura Mikazuchi, thank you I hope we can also get along." Erza introduces herself and Kagura, Kagura nods and gives Sayla a friendly smile.

" **I want both of you girls to introduce Sayla to Makarov and convince him to let her join the guild, as soon as he gives Sayla her guild mark help her to get settle down. I give her money to get a room at your residence."** Natsu tells both Erza and Kagura, they nod in agreement. Natsu suddenly fells a dark presence near him and his students, he turns to the woods.

' **This magic energy is definitely not Zeref, this magic it's not just dark it's evil. Whoever it is obviously wants to get my attention, they would've attack by now.'** Thought Natsu. The girls look at him wondering why is he looking at the woods for.

 **"You girls should start heading into town. I'll get in contact as soon as I can."** Natsu said still looking at the woods, all three girls knew something was wrong as Natsu's facial expression changed from curious to one of caution. Erza decides to speak up to offer her aid.

"B-but Natsu-sama maybe we can he-"

 **"No get you girls need to leave. Now."**

"But Natsu-sama we-"

 **"DONT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF."** Natsu turned to Erza who completely froze at the sight of Natsu's eyes.

'Th-those eyes, w-why does my body feel so heavy?' Erza thinks as she tries to move her body but fails at this. She is simply terrified at Natsu's glare, Natsu's glare makes her feels like a ant facing a hurricane. It feels like she up against a army of millions, she tries to look away but can't the fear in her is to much.

"My apologies Natsu-sama, cmon Erza let's go. You too Sayla let's go into town we can go and get something to eat." Kagura says dragging Erza by the arm who is still frozen in fear from Natsu's death glare. Sayla helps Kagura drag Erza to town as fast as she could. Both girls turned back to see Natsu and see what has Erza all shaken up, they see demonic eyes piercing through them like getting impaled by 1000 swords at the same time. They turn away quickly not wanting to have those look at them for another second longer.

As soon as the three girls are out of sight the pinkette turns back to the woods, where the evil magic energy was coming from **. "Come out now, whoever you are."** Natsu says in a serious tone.

"Muhehehe interesting students eh? I here I thought you were a loner. Allow me to show myself." A figure appears floating above the trees of the woods. A tall elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure is muscular and well defined. His right eye is covered by a eyepatch, but right away Natsu can tell that he's not missing a eye because most of the magic energy from this old man is coming from his right eye socket. This old man attire consists of a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple shoes/boots. He wears a helmet matching his armor, the helmet similar to that of Greek warriors. Over this outfit he wears a large, dark cape, bearing a symbol on the back that Natsu recognizes as from the dark Grimoire Heart.

"I am Hades the guild master of the strongest dark guild in all of earthland Grimoire Heart. It's a pleasure to meet you Onslaught of the fairies.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Human talking"

'Human thoughts'

" **Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thoughts'**

"I am Hades the guild master of the strongest dark guild in all of earthland Grimoire Heart. It's a pleasure to meet you Onslaught of the fairies." Says the master of Grimoire Heart hovering a few feet from the ground like god descending to earth, but instead of being a god it's just a very delusional old man.

 **"Grimoire Heart eh. It was bound to happen sooner or later, what do you want?"** Asked Natsu ready to throw down if he has to, not being sure how he'll fare against Hades, its obvious that this old man is stronger than Makarov.

' **Damn this old man is no push over, he's magic off the charts. I doubt he's here to fight, he would've done something already. Just what does he want..'** thought Natsu not changing his facial expression.

"What I want is to know why is such a powerful specimen like yourself is allied with Makarov? I can not comprehend this, so please give a answer to this question Onslaught." Asked Hades.

 **'The way he says the old man's name it sounds like he knows Makarov personal.'** Thought Natsu just as gonna answer. **"Why am I allied with Makarov? That simple he doesn't want a loose cannon like me to roam earthland unchecked, and he doesn't have the heart to kill me so he forced me to join his guild."** Natsu answers smirking.

"Bwhahaha that boy, after all these years has not yet learned to kill without remorse. I guess that was my fault." Hades says to Natsu, but sounding like he was talking to himself at the same time. "Onslaught I have a proposition I would like to tell you about." Hades says landing in the ground.

" **What kind of proposition?"** Asked Natsu.

"A proposition that would benefit you, me and the entire world. This proposition is to bring the grand magic world, so we can revive lord Zeref."

" **Revive Zeref?"** Natsu whispers. **'Great another lunatic who believes Zeref is dead and plans to revive him, but let's see what else he want to do.'** Thinks Natsu.

"Yes revive lord Zeref if you help me, I can liberate you from Makarov. All you have do is assist me in gathering his keys to unlock his tomb." Hades looks right in Natsu demonic eyes as he says this he continues. "I know you hate Makarov it's in your eyes, the feeling of being controlled by someone who doesn't know who you are and who thinks that you're some kind of weapon. I don't take advantage of my subordinates. I give you my word that when the time comes I will liberate you from Makarov control." Finishes Hades.

 **"So what exactly would I be doing if I were to accept your offer?"** Asked Natsu.

"You are to help me find the keys of Zeref to open his tomb so we can revive him. But you need to work on the inside to make sure Makarov doesn't get on me and my guilds trail."

" **I'll accept your proposition under these conditions this is a alliance between just you and me, not Grimoire Heart and me okay, you command your people and I'll command mine. Second we your 'colleagues' from the Balam alliance are all fare game to me. I'm just going to be alliance with you, that all. Finally I don't call no one master, got it."** Natsu says extending his hand to Hades. The old man smiles at this.

"Well you are a tough nut to crack but I will agree to your conditions partner." Hades shakes Natsu's hand.

'This stupid brat thinks that I will honor are agreement he got another think coming. But for now Makarov is the target and this boy is definitely able to assist me on destroying Fairytail.' Thought Hades as he looks at Natsu's eyes.

 **'Filthy old man he thinks that I can be easily fooled, I'll play along with his charade. It's clear that he does not want Makaroc alive or at least in the way. I'll just have to play cool until he lets his guard down.'** Natsu thinks as shakes his hand.

"Onslaught I already have someone in the guild that is a double agent, she will assist you with our goal her name is Ultear Milkovich. I will contact you when I hear of a key near your location." Hades says started to fade away as the wind picks up.

" **Ok talk to you later partner."** Natsu says as he turns away and starts to head to Magnolia.

 **'Ultear Milkovich? That name sounds so familiar. This human that is loyal to you Hades, in a day I'll have the girl bowing to me human.'** Thinks Natsu already finding new ways to apply his alliance to his plans.

• **Back with Kagura, Sayla and Erza.** •

"Sayla Lunasea welcome to Fairytail. You are welcome to take any job that is posted on the board. I'm sure Erza and Kagura can go on a mission with you seeing how your a newbie. Right girls." Makarov looks at Erza and Kagura.

"Yes master Makarov, we can help her out after all we did bring her to the guild." Kagura says with a warm smile.

"That good to hear. Say Kagura what's wrong with Erza? She's been in really quiet mood ever since you guys came back, did you guy fight?" Asked Makarov as he sees Erza just sitting down staring at the table.

"No I think big sister is sick, she did eat some weird looking strawberry cake when we came back from are mission. Or maybe it's a sugar crash." Kagura lies to Makarov who nods at the lie and goes back to his drink.

"Hey Sayla let's pick out a job." Kagura says to Sayla.

"Sure. Um Erza don't you want to help us to pick one?" Sayla asks to Erza as she ignores her and continues to stare at the table.

"You think Erza will snap out of it before Natsu-sama comes back?" Asks Sayla quietly to Kagura.

"I hope she does, but that stare from Natsu-sama was so intense it had so much negative energy in those eyes of his. I hope Natsu-sama is okay." Says Kagura in a worry tone.

"I'm sure he's okay don't you think we would of heard something if he got into a fight with someone, he is near the town." Sayla says, Kagura smiles at those words making her worries less bothersome.

"Let's get this one is to catch a band of thieves who been robbing trains." Said Kagura as she picks up the poster.

"Sure it's sounds fun." Added Sayla.

Both girls tell Makarov the job they are going to take, both girls then pick up Erza from the table and drag her to the train station.

• **With Natsu•**

After his little meeting with Hades, Natsu is at his house looking for a newspaper he can get the information he needs. After few minutes he finds it. A news paper with a picture of Ur and her daughter Ultear that read 'the best ice wizard team of Fairytail saves entire village from burning to the ground'. Natsu takes a good look at the dark purple haired girl in the picture, and laughs.

 **"Hahahaaha Hades you old bastard, this girl owes her life to me, and I will have her loyalty and servitude by tomorrow."** Natsu says as he burns the newspaper to a ashes.

 **•at some random coffee shop in Magnolia•**

"Two double chocolate chip frappuccinos for Ultear."

"Yes I'm Ultear, thank you." The dark purple haired girl says as she picks up the two coffee drinks and sits down waiting for her mother to arrive. Ultear outfit is a purple colored outfit that consists of a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks.

"Damn why is mom always late?" Asked the 11 year old girl to herself softly.

" **Maybe she's taking her time."** a voice that sounds oddly familiar to Ultear. She turns around slightly to the table next to her and sees a 9 year old boy with pink hair sitting down at the table next to her's reading a newspaper.

"W-wait aren't you-"

 **"Yes, this is my human form, don't turn around. I just had a meeting with Hades."** Says Natsu in his human form and in regular clothes that consists of a plain shirt and cargo shorts and with his scarfs around his neck.

"Hades." Ultear says Hades name with venom in her voice.

" **Hades? Not master Hades? He's blackmailing you isn't he."**

"He said that if I don't join him, he's going to kill my mom and brothers. That crazy geezer wants me to help him kill master Makarov." Ultear says quietly to Natsu in a way that doesn't look like she's trying to cause any unwanted attention. "He thinks he's corrupted me, but I'm smart enough to not fall for his tricks."

 **"i had a feeling. Well then how about you contact me later on today, once you have spare time. We can help each other out."** Natsu says standing up and giving Ultear a napkin with information for later on today. She open the napkin and sees its coordinates to a location and a phone number.

"You know we are truly grateful for saving us from Deliora." Before she can look at Natsu he was gone, in a blink of eye the demon was gone, only leaving the news paper he was reading.

'I hope you can help me Natsu..'

 **•a few hours later with Kagura, Sayla and Erza•**

"Ahhhh!"

"Damn behind you!"

"Oh my god these girls are monsters."

On the train from Magnolia to Crocus Erza, Sayla, and Kagura caught the bandits in the act of robbery, they immediately strung into action to apprehend them. This quickly escalated to a fight between the bandits and the girls. A few minutes into the fight the girls got the upper hand, and start to beat them into submission. But Erza had a different agenda, she wanted to slaughter them.

"Please...I...give...up...mercy." One of the bandits barely manages to say as he pleads with the red head.

"No you are guilty and besides I really want to kill you." Erza says with the biggest grin on her face. Sayla and Kagura turned to see Erza about to kill one of the bandits and notice that Erza magical aura is changing one of a bright colorful red to one of blood red, they also note that the shade of red reminds them of Natsu. They both run to stop Erza from killing the bandit because that would raise suspicion from Makarov and Natsu doesn't want Makarov to know of their association with Natsu just yet.

"No Erza don't kill him. Makarov will start to suspect something and Natsu-sama doesn't want that." Kagura says as tackles Erza down, Sayla in the mean while knocks out the bandit and returns to help Kagura.

"You two get off me those bandits you to die, **they are guilty."** Erza says as her voice starts to chance from normal to almost demonic like Natsu.

 **"Erza stop now."** The three girls stop and look up to see Natsu standing there. **"Sayla Kagura I'll handle Erza."** Sayla and Kagura get off Erza and walk to Natsu side. The pinkette walks to Erza who is giving him the same glare that he give her earlier today. Natsu notices her aura is changing from her pleasant red normal to demonic bloody red.

' **How did she turn into this? Her aura is changing into something similar to mine.'** Thought Natsu looking right in Ezra's eyes.

" **Natsu-sama allow me to kill those bandits they are guilty, therefore they are evil!"** Barked Erza to Natsu, the pinkette heard her now demonic voice and notices her eyes color is also changing from brown to red fast.

" **Damn sorry but this is for your own good."** Natsu knocks Erza out with a chaos punch to the get stomach. Sayla and Kagura look on in shock on what Natsu did to Erza.

"N-Natsu-sama what are you doing?" Asked Kagura.

" **Erza is somehow possessed by my magic."**

"H-how is that possible?" Sayla asks.

 **"It seems that glare I shot at her earlier today had not only my magic but my will, it must've have clinged on to her magic aura and started to change her."** Natsu explains as he uses his chaos magic to drain the magic energy that is plaguing her and causing her to act out.

"Your will?"

" **Yes my will, Erza's goal in life is to kill a certain someone so she's training hard just to achieve that, her will is a reflection of a person ideals and beliefs. My will let's just say it's not pleasant to experience if your mind is not strong enough, a prime example is Erza right now her mind was not able to withstand my magic and my will. You girls saw it didn't you?"** Natsu finishes draining Erza of the magic and picks her up.

"Y-yes we saw it only for a seconds but we could tell that it was full with nothing but negative energy." Kagura answers with Sayla nodding in agreement.

 **"Well the authorities are coming, am going to take Erza to in those trees to hide. If those rune knights see me here and Erza knocked out their gonna ask questions and the last thing we need is them asking pointless questions."** Natsu says carrying Erza on his shoulder to the nearest treee to hide and wait for the rune knights to leave.

"Yes Natsu-sama." Both girls bow their heads.

As the rune knights arrive, Sayla and Kagura gave them their stories on how they took out the bandits expect what happen with Erza and Natsu of course. Meanwhile Natsu places Erza on a tree branch carefully so she won't fall down. He looks at the rune knights talking to the girls, he smiles at this.

 **'Those girls quickly became friends, I wonder tmwhat they telling those rune knights, I hope their telling them a funny lie'** Thought Natsu chuckling to himself. He hears Erza breathing in and out turns to the requip magic user. He suddenly feels something he hasn't felt since he became a demon. Guilt.

 **'Sorry red, didn't mean to do that to you. I guess I need more work on controlling my powers. But this new power is definitely interesting if was able to do that to Erza, I wonder what it would do to a enemy?'** Natsu thinks as he turns back to his students talking to the rune knights.

 **'Today was definitely crazy but interesting. Now I have to planned this whole Hades thing now.'**


End file.
